Xenoverse Proyecciones
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Piccoro a dado a luz a su primer hijo, pero esto provoca que su mente quede rota, ¿podrá el amor de Dende ayudarlo a regresar a quien es? y otra cosas mas, ¿podra ayudarlo a criar a la segunda reencarnación de Piccoro Daimao? Posible futuro de Instinto Primario, PiccoroXDende y PiccoroXCargo Si no te gusta HemafroditaXHemafrodita no leas, algunos cap clasificación M.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

Piccoro es uno de mis personajes favoritos de DB, esto ha rondado en mi cabeza, estoy trabajando también en Instinto Primario, una historia sobre Dende despertando sus impulsos sexuales y deseando cercanía con Piccoro, pero también pensé en el videojuego DB Online y Xenoverse, sin olvidarnos de DB Heroes, en todos aparecen namekuseines que nos dan pauta a suponer que Piccoro, Dende y otros de su especie han tenido descendencia, según se da a entender, Piccoro es el ultimo Guerrero Z vivo después de 100 años, entrena a los patrulleros del tiempo. Aquí está un relato tanto relacionado con Instinto Primario como con Xenoverse.

La historia ocurre 5 años después del final del manga, no está ocurriendo en DB GT y obvio que se centrara más en la crisis de identidad de Piccoro y como eso lo afectara en la relación con todos sus conocidos.

Espero que les guste. Es una historia de paternidad de Piccoro que será un poco distinta a otras.

 **Cambio de vida**

Piccoro llevaba un tiempo alejado de todos, necesitaba eso, soledad, el tiempo había pasado, una vida que tuvo sus altos y sus bajos, peleas, miedos, destrucción, pero también había descubierto que había esperanzas y sueños para el futuro, que por más aterrador que se pusieran las cosas, uno podía pasar por ello, ahora se encontraba en un punto de su vida donde surgía esta pregunta ¿hay algo mas para mi ahora?

Piccoro había nacido con el propósito de ser el más poderoso, para exterminar a todo el que se le pusiera en su camino. La meta de su padre era esa, dominar al mundo para sumirlo en la desesperación. Digámoslo así, eran las metas de su padre, no las suyas, en realidad Piccoro Jr., alias Majunian, no tenia metas propias, no tenía algo que llamar suyo. Se aferro a lo único que conocía, la venganza, no había nada más, ya que fuera de los pensamientos de venganza, Piccoro se sentía completamente a la deriva. Como si cayera en la nada. Sin saberlo a su vida llego alguien que lo salvaría de eso, su nombre era Gohan, sin darse cuenta fue adquiriendo algo por que vivir, un motor para luchar. Algo porque dar su vida. Saberse querido y necesitado le permitió crecer de formas que nunca imagino, durante mucho tiempo pudo estar peleando al nivel de seres muy poderosos, pero con el tiempo se topo con una situación para la que no se sentía preparado, se quedo atrás. Ese niño al que había protegido ahora era tan poderoso que definitivamente los papeles se habían invertido. Goku y Vegeta tenían un poder formidable, Un chico llamado Uub podía pelear al mismo nivel que Majin Buu quien ahora se había creado una compañera, había tenido el descaro de tener a sus primeros tres hijos, la idea sí que da miedo. ¿A Piccoro que más le queda? Seguir entrenando mente y cuerpo, pero ¿eso es todo? Tenía a Dende, suficiente para alegrar su corazón, pero esa ternura solo era una distracción de su creciente angustia interior. Piccoro era un guerrero, pero un guerrero en una época de paz es innecesario. ¿Cómo vivir en paz?

Así que sin más, Piccoro dejo el templo sagrado de Kamisama, dejo a Dende sin darle mejores explicaciones que un "Necesito meditar a solas". Piccoro se sentía culpable, apenas llevaban 6 años juntos, descubriendo que no es lo mismo la relación de un mentor a un pupilo que la de dos amantes, pero ahí estaban, Dende le confiaba sus sentimientos pero él no le confiaba estas inquietudes, haciendo que Dende seguramente se sintiera más que relegado, traicionado. Pero una parte de él lo prefirió a que ese sentimiento de frustración ante la vida le hiciera ser cruel con la única persona que en verdad le tenía un amor absoluto en la Tierra (por lo menos). Se fue a vivir a la cascada llamada cariñosa por Gohan como Piccoro's House. El único lugar en el mundo donde él se refugiaba y hasta dormía sin la ansiedad de su claustrofobia, posiblemente por el ruido de la cascada su inconsciente se veía dificultado para crear ese horrible sueño de la caja. El lugar siempre conto con una buena vibración, perfecto para meditar, así fue trascurriendo el tiempo.

Estos conflictos fueron tomando más fuerza los días que siguieron a su auto destierro. Pero también un deseo que se fue despertando en su corazón, se dio cuenta que deseaba eso con toda su alma al cabo de 30 días, todo por un sueño.

El se encontraba en Namekusei, pero no el lugar desolado, sino el hermoso planeta tupido de ayisas en flor y hermosos océanos color jade. El aire era puro y agradable, las flores perfumaban el ambiente con una discreta nota dulce. Eso alegraba su corazón, como si este lugar le gritara jubilosamente "Bienvenido a casa", se sentía tan libre en ese momento, como a millones de años luz de todos sus conflictos. Ahí hasta podía verdaderamente sonreír. Entonces sintió que alguien le quitaba con asombrosa facilidad su casco adornado como un turbante. El pequeño ladrón le sonreía mostrándole los relucientes colmillos mientras se preparaba para huir a toda velocidad. El rostro de Piccoro se ilumino con una amplia sonrisa mientras se apresuraba a perseguirlo.

-¡Ven acá!- corrió tan rápido por los campos. El niño reía tan hermosamente que imperceptible para el guerrero fue cuando comenzó a acompañarle con su propia risa, no la estruendosa y aterradora, sino una alegre y genuina, la verdadera que salía de su corazón, solo se escuchaban las risas de ellos mientras los pétalos seguían flotando en el viento, el corazón de Piccoro latía fuertemente mientras que sentía algo estimulante recorriendo su interior, sentía alegría de vivir, hacía años que no sentía algo así, en como descubrir que se puede amar de nuevo.

El pequeño ladrón fue escurridizo, pero no lo suficiente para escapar. Cuando al fin lo tuvo entre sus poderosas manos lo llevo a la altura de su rostro, Piccoro lo miro detenidamente, su piel era verde, en la mayor parte una tonalidad más oscura, solo la zona del rostro compartían la misma tonalidad de piel. El niño lo miraba fijamente mientras seguía sosteniendo el turbante, como si esperara algo, entonces paso, el niño beso a Piccoro en la punta de la nariz, causando que se sorprendiera, el niño se atacaba de risa.

-Pequeño latoso...- murmuro mientras fingía sentirse ofendido, pero el niño no le creía.

Había algo especial en la mirada del niño que hacía que el corazón del namekusein se sintiera cálido, algo que en verdad no tardo en reconocer, era afecto, mas allá de lo que había imaginado posible, solo eran ellos dos, y nadie más.

Piccoro despertó de ese sueño sintiendo mucha fiebre, algo extraño, jamás se había sentido afiebrado en su vida fuera de cierta situación sucedida años atrás. Estaba en la cueva, solo y mirando a la cascada frente a él, entonces de su garganta escapo un gemido ahogado mientras temblaba. Sus emociones estaban desbordando todo su ser, se sentía deprimido.

Ese era el mas caro deseo de su vida, tener un hijo propio.

Un deseo imposible, Moori se lo advirtió años atrás, Piccoro no puede tener hijos, a consecuencia de la asimilación había varias personalidades viviendo en su mente, para dar vida tenía que estar en un equilibrio tanto físico como mental, pero en su caso, las posibilidades de que todo pudiera salir terriblemente mal eran demasiado altas.

-Tu vida o tu mente, podrías morir o podrías perderte, es un riesgo que nadie debe afrontar.- las palabras de Moori.

-Piccoro, no puedo darte un hijo ahora, necesito tiempo para asimilar lo que ha pasado, si te doy un hijo es porque ya supere las dudas que hay dentro de mi.- las palabras de Dende.

-Moori me aconseja que espere a embarnecer más, pero si lo desea, yo le daré un hijo, mi señor.- las palabras de un complaciente y entregado Cargo.

-No puedo pedirte hacer eso, no de momento.- sus propias palabras, no podía pedirle a Cargo abandonar Namekusei para vivir en la Tierra, no era justo. – será mejor esperar como dice Moori- en realidad la idea de ser padre le emocionaba, aunque fuera dado a luz por alguien más, sería su hijo, sería su sangre. Y Cargo también le provocaba una sensación satisfactoria. Pero Dende era el dueño de su corazón.

-Solo si esperas, sabré que en verdad me amas y que no solo estas a mi lado por el deseo de que te de un hijo-Las palabras de Dende que terminaron por lastimarlo, pero estuvo dispuesto a aceptar este desafío.

-Dende, no tienes idea de lo mucho que significas para mí, pero lo acepto, no te obligare a que me des un hijo, si quieres ser padre, será tuyo e incluso lo amare como si fuera mío.

-¿Aunque no sea un guerrero?

-Así es- eso dolió mas- solo si él quiere aprender, no lo forzare.

Dende le ha entregado su cuerpo, su corazón, pero no ha nacido ningún niño, ni por deseo de Dende ni producto de su unión con Piccoro. Han pasado 5 años.

-Tal vez sea mejor así, no habría sido un buen padre de todos modos.- dijo melancólicamente mientras trataba a duras penas de volver a meditar, alcanzar la paz interior se le había vuelto imposible.

"Bueno, si eso es lo que piensas, pues tendré que tomar la decisión en mis propias manos, o mejor dicho hacer que ese perezoso útero trabaje" Dijo una voz en el interior de la mente de Piccoro, en ese momento entendió que algo andaba terriblemente mal, ya que su cuerpo comenzó a tener reacciones extrañas.

-¿Pero qué demonios? Aaaaah…. Aaaargg- sintió en el centro de su cuerpo como algo se estaba moviendo con violencia, el no podía entenderlo, solo sabía que esto estaba pasando y era infernalmente doloroso. Algo le grito lo que pasaba.

"Pues está pasando lo que tiene que pasar de forma natural, ya tienes cuarenta años, es natural que tengas un vástago propio." Piccoro reconoció la voz, eso le enfureció en serio.

-Daimao… hijo de…- el dolor era peor a cada momento, era como si los estuvieran desgarrando desde el interior.

"Vamos, si sigues pensando demasiado el tren se te ira, estás en tu mejor momento, que no quieras la responsabilidad de un hijo propio no es problema mío, podemos hacer un trato, pon el huevo y si no quieres responsabilizarte pues no lo hagas, yo lo criare, podre hacerlo un gran rey demonio.

-¿Cómo intentaste criarme a mí? viejo, pues eres un pésimo padre… aaaaagr.

-¡Detente Daimao! Puedes matar a Piccoro si lo haces contra su voluntad… aaarg… y de paso nos mataras a todos…- era Kamisama hablando a través de la boca de Piccoro mientras este ponía una mirada de terror, ¿Qué estaba pasándole que las personalidades comenzaron a revelarse?

"Corrijo, tu y el chico explorador de Namekusein se morirán con Piccoro si algo tan desafortunado como una complicación sucede, yo digamos que ya estoy mudándome a una nueva casa, pero no hay que ser alarmista, nadie se muere por poner un huevo por la boca."

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con mudarte?! ¡Habla de una puta vez!- esto encendió la ira de Piccoro, sabía que todo iría cuesta abajo después de escuchar la explicación – no te atrevas a hacerle eso a mi hijo, no tienes derecho… aaaah…

"Tengo todo el derecho, se lo que es mejor para mi nieto, más que tú, seguramente tu querrías que fuera un sacrificado toda su vida para este patético mundo, pues eso no es nada grandioso, este niño gobernara demonios, todos se aterraran al escuchar su nombre, será grandioso, como en los viejos tiempos"

-Solo muerto te lo permitiría- murmuro mientras se quitaba la capa y el turbante y trataba de apoyar su espalda contra la pared de la cueva. La lucha interna era feroz, luchando por evitar que Daimao le hiciera lo mismo a su hijo, arrebatarle su alma para vivir dentro de un nuevo cuerpo, no podía permitir eso, ese niño tenía derecho a no vivir bajo el dominio o influencia de ese monstruo, solo lo haría miserable. Esa lucha era tan terriblemente dolorosa que los gritos seguían saliendo, por un momento Piccoro se sintió completamente solo y aislado, iba a dar a luz al hijo de Daimao, un niño que ya en estos momentos se estaba llevando lo mejor que él podía ofrecerle, posiblemente seria un guerrero como Nail, alguien que pudiera en unos años ser un guerrero de temer, posiblemente alguien capaz de alcanzar límites insospechados. Si Daimao ganaba esa alma, Piccoro daría vida a uno de los peores monstruos que el universo haya visto. Piccoro no podía permitir algo así, tenía que salvar el alma del niño.

Concentro toda su mente y cuerpo en reprimir las contracciones, iniciando así su propia agonía, no podía permitir que huevo saliera hasta asegurarse que había jalado fuera al su desgraciado padre. En esos momentos le pareció que el mundo se derretía a su alrededor. El esfuerzo le estaba alterando su propia mente.

"Junior ¿quieres matar a tu propio hijo? Pues es lo que vas a provocar si no me dejas hacer lo que quiero"

La sola idea lo estaba dejando emocionalmente destrozado, estaba maldiciendo a su padre por obligarlo a arriesgar la vida de su propio hijo, no era justo, era un horror, era lo peor, tanto que de los ojos de Piccoro comenzaron a brotar lagrimas. Estaba llorando por una vida que ni siquiera existía aun, por un momento pensó que se había vuelto completamente loco. Hasta que en su mente surgió la respuesta, era su hijo, eso era suficiente para ya amarlo.

-¡MALDICION!- Grito con toda su alma dentro de esa cueva tan húmeda, en donde habían pasado tantas cosas, felices, complicadas y hasta vergonzosas. – Esto no es justo… no lo es… aaaah… ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! – siempre quiso un hijo, ahora lo sabía, alguien a quien amar y de quien sentir orgullo. Ese niño era aquello que lo haría sentir realmente realizado.

El tiempo comenzó a parecerle más lento, extraño, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por la más agresiva fiebre de la cual tuviera memoria, su respiración estaba entrecortada, sentía que se estaba fundiendo en el interior de la cueva, el agua tenía un sonido extraño, le recordaba a los granos de arroz cayendo en una olla. Piccoro comprendió que estaba delirante y estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, solo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo. Entonses le pareció ver el rostro de su padre, sonriendo ante el deplorable estado en que su hijo estaba quedando. Sabia que prácticamente había ganado.

"Vamos Jr, sabes tan bien como yo que quieres tener a este bebé, no te niegues a ti mismo, solo ríndete a este deseo"

-¡CAYATE YA!

-¡Piccoro, se lo que pasa!- escucho a Dende, su mirada era borrosa, su mente ya no estaba nada clara y sobre todo el dolor era insoportable. ¿Cuándo había Dende llegado ahí? ¿Se había desmayado y el llego durante eso?

-Sr Piccoro, Dende, ¿qué le pasa?- ese era Gohan entrando a través de la cascada quedando empapado.

Dende miro a Gohan, movió la cabeza negativamente, mientras luchaba por estar tranquilo.

-Piccoro, no resistas, vas a tener a tu hijo, es lo mejor.

-Daimao… él… no, el niño no…- Kamisama Dende se dio cuenta que Piccoro estaba febril mientras Gohan trataba de tomarlo por los hombros para hacerle sentir que estaba ahí.

-Piccoro, estoy aquí contigo, Gohan igual, no sé porque te estás haciendo esto, pero debes parar, ustedes dos se morirán si sigues negándote a tener a tu hijo.

Piccoro estallo en risas mientras apretaba fruentemente su vientre y pecho.

-¡Jajajajajajaja, ese es tu problema, vomita tu propio huevo! ¡ No entiendes, nunca entendiste, no entiendes nada!- incluso dio la impresión de que fuera a morder al joven Kamisama. Incluso sus ojos brillaron rojos como brasas.

Gohan lo sujetaba ahora con firmeza, a pesar de su situación, Piccoro seguía siendo demasiado poderoso.

-Sr Piccoro, reaccione, usted no es así.- le suplico Gohan mientras Piccoro lo volteaba a ver, ese ya no era el rostro estoico e inexpresivo que siempre reconoció, Piccoro estaba sacando espuma por la boca mientras sonreía.

-Tal vez soy así desde que nací, pero tú jamás lo aceptaste. -dijo Piccoro mientras parecía que iba a convulsionar.

-Está fuera de sí Gohan, ha estado así desde que empezó su labor. Es una complicación que se puede dar, es poco común pero sucede. Por eso no es correcto que estuviera solo.

-¿Fuera de mi?¿qué estoy loco?¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SER TAN MESQUINO PARA DECIR ESO?! ¡aaaagrrr!- Su cabeza se fue para tras, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Dende puso sus manos en las mejillas de Piccoro y trato de que este lo viera a los ojos.

-Dende… ¿Dónde estoy? siento que hirviera mi cuerpo.

-Tranquilo, te ayudare a pasar por esto, pronto estarás bien.

-Cuídalo por mi… háblale de mi… dale mi capa…- de los ojos de Piccoro salían lagrimas.- También tu Gohan…

-¡Sr Piccoro!- Gohan estaba entrando en pánico.

-¡Gohan!- Dende ahora si estaba bastante cabreado. – no es momento de acobardarse. La próxima te vas.

-Si, Kamisama… - murmuro Gohan muy apenado.

-"Quédate conmigo, no me dejes, no me olvides, vayamos juntos a un lugar seguro, un lugar de paz"- recito Dende en namek mientras veía como los ojos oscuros de Piccoro se cerraban mas.- "mi amado hermano, entrégate sin reservas, la vida en tu interior te hará feliz y orgulloso"

Piccoro sintió como se dejaba ir mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, era el momento, esa vida emergería por su boca y el bien se estaba dejando caer al vacío donde no había nada, sintió que se estaba muriendo. "Nunca hubiera funcionado, yo no soy bueno para el papel de padre. Esta Dende, esta Gohan, ellos lo cuidaran, tal vez mejor que lo que lo hubiera hecho yo"

"¡No digas idioteces!" escucho un grito, era una voz grave y agresiva, pero no podía reconocerla "Seguro que Dende es genial, lo querrá mucho, pero no serás tu, Gohan por otra parte solo piensa en los libros, él no le enseñara a ser un guerrero, ese niño necesita que estés con él para gritarle, para regañarle, para enseñarle, para guiarle, para discutir porque no se pongan siempre de acuerdo, para que le enseñes a dar lo mejor, porque sin ti será un desastre. ¡Eres su padre carajos!¡si tú te mueres, ese niño vivirá con un hoyo en el corazón!¡te necesita como yo te necesito, Padre!" en ese momento le pareció ver el rostro de un muchacho, un Namekusei, su piel tenia una pigmentación mas oscura, solo su rostro era más clara, a pesar de ese detalle, el era a los ojos de Piccoro un perfecto y bien constituido muchacho. "Yo te necesito", podía sentir como le sujetaba la mano y Piccoro regreso el aguarre.

Y en ese momento, Piccoro sintió que era feliz, realmente feliz.

Todo estaba fuera de foco, oscuro en la cueva y para el namekusein se había confundido todo, solo había un pensamiento, a pesar de que frente a el había alguien llamándole.

-Piccoro, mírame, soy Dende, mírame – le sacudía mientras que el guerrero solo tenía ojos para una cosa, el huevo que estaba cubierto de viscosidad verde. Estaba completamente concentrado en aquel precioso objeto redondo y del tamaño de una sandia.

Gohan por unos instantes deseo estar en otro sitio y no haber visto tan de cerca este "milagro de la vida". Sospechaba que tardaría años en sacar de su cabeza esas imágenes o por lo menos aseptarlas como el nacimiento del hijo de su maestro.

-Kattatsu iam po- dijo Piccoro mientras estiraba las manos para tomar el presiado huevo que contenia a su hijo. El huevo estaba tibio y era suave al tacto, lo tomo tan delicadamente como si fuera lo mas frágil y valioso del universo. Lo acuno mientras sonreía satisfecho.

Gohan y Dende creian estar viendo visiones, ya que el guerrero quien siempre se mostró estoico no se encontraba ahí. Gohan se sentía conmovido, ya que en el fondo era como ver al verdadero Piccoro, el que solo Gohan conocía, pero algo le decía "algo esta raro aquí", ver la cara de preocupación de Dende le reafirmo ese presentimiento.

-Piccoro.- Dende trato de llamar su atencion, esta vez Piccoro voltio a ver Dende, era obvio que su mirada estaba desenfocada, ya que forzaba la vista para distinguir a Dende.

-Digga peped a chica a Piccoro pope o?- dijo en namek el súper namekusein con un tono de voz tan tranquilo y relajado que para Gohan le fue inreconocible. Para Dende esa frace le fue peor que una cubetada de agua helada.

-Demo a poco makanona? U a Piccoro, aalpo mapo mupo?- dijo Dende visiblemente nervioso, Gohan visiblemente frustrado por no entender nada y al huevo no le importaba en lo las mínimo la situación.

El guerrero namek trato de levantarse, su rostro se veía desconcertado. No estaba en buenas condiciones, Gohan trato de ayudarlo, pero fue rechazado inmediatamente por namekusein, quien le lanzo una mirada de miedo mientras sujetaba sobreproctetoramente el huevo. Incluso le mostró los dientes tratando de lucir feroz. Gohan estaba desconcertado.

Dende no tardo en intervenir. Se atravesó para interrumpir el contacto visual.

-No te le acerques, Gohan, Piccoro no sabe quién eres...- Dende voltio a ver sobre su hombro, solo para ver a su compañero retrocediendo aprensivo mientras seguía protegiendo su huevo. - Piccoro... Mira, nadie quiere dañarte a ti ni al huevo ¿me entiendes?

El rostro de Piccoro se puso pálido como si estuviera aterrado.

-Piccoro... ¿no entiendes lo que digo tampoco?

"¿Que está pasando? Este hermano dice cosas raras, repite constantemente "de otro mundo", no entiendo nada. Yo solo quiero tener a mi bebé en paz. Y no quiero a esa cosa horrible rondando cerca de nosotros".

-También olvido cualquier lenguaje que no sea namek, por lo visto- se lamento Dende mientras trataba de contener a Gohan de acercarse. - Gohan, Gohan, el está asustado... tu... tu le das miedo.

-¡Pero si me conoce desde que yo era un niño!- Gohan exclamo frustrado, no tardo en notar esto puso más nervioso a Piccoro, quien temblaba de miedo. Para Gohan fue duro ver a su maestro tan temeroso y desvalido, era alguien completamente distinto.

-Por favor, no hables tan fuerte, lo asustas. - dijo Dende tan tranquilamente como su situación entre manos se lo permitía- para él eres el primer ser humano que ve en su vida, le eres tan extraño que le causas miedo.

-No entiendo, ¿esta amnésico?

-No, según lo que pude ver esta roto, su mente se rompió…- Gohan pudo notar algo extraño en la mirada de Dende, algo que pudo descifrar como duelo, como si estuviera hablando de alguien que hubiera muerto, no de alguien que acabara de tener un hijo.- el no debió haber tenido el huevo, no debió pasar por ello, el…- cualquier vestigio de tranquilidad se esfumo ante los ojos de Gohan, Dende tenía el corazón roto.

Las lágrimas estaban amenazando por salir, Gohan lo noto bien.

-Gohan, vete por favor. Necesito tranquilizarlo y la única forma es que nos dejes solos.

-Pero Dende… - ya no pudo decir más, era evidente por el comportamiento de Piccoro que el joven Kamisama tenía razón – si necesitan algo, avísame por favor.

-Lo hare.

Gohan atravesó la cascada y se fue a su casa.

Piccoro estuvo algo nervioso un tiempo, pero después pareció olvidarse de Gohan, porque volvió a sentarse y apoyarse contra un muro de la cueva sosteniendo tranquilamente su amado huevo, ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a Dende.

-"De otro mundo"- le llamo Dende- "¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Quiero ir a mi casa… pero… ¿tengo una?"- dijo con ese tono tan suave que parecía otra persona hablando. Se veía aun tan desorientado, tan disperso.

-"Puedes vivir en mi casa"

-"No te conozco"- dijo sin mirarlo – "¿esa cosa podría volver aquí?"

-"No te preocupes, es inofensivo"

-"Me siento cansado…"- dijo mientras se recostaba en el suelo de la cueva sin importarle que eso era una forma de humillarse a sí mismo, su huevo quedo protegido entre sus brazos, se había quedado dormido profundamente. Dende solo lo miro fijamente mientras solo podía sentir pesar.

 _"En verdad está completamente en blanco, Mr Popo, por favor, ven, necesito llevar a Piccoro y a su hijo de regreso al templo, él no está nada bien."._

 _"Si mi Kamisama, voy por ustedes, esperen a Mr Popo."_

 ** _Notas finales:_**

Espero opiniones, aquí empiezo la historia, será un poco distinta, ya que normalmente en las historias de _DendeXPiccoro_ como padres primerizos es un poco típico que los pongan en una situación de _"que esperar cuando ella espera",_ aquí no es el caso. Porque eso ya lo vimos antes.

Esta es una historia de familia disfuncional considerando una situación de endogamia, ósea, Dende y Piccoro están comprometidos, pero también Piccoro está comprometido con Cargo. Lo aclarare en Flash Back. Hasta entonces espero opiniones. Y si, soy un lio porque no pude aguantar la tentación de crear una historia asi


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

Aquí el segundo capítulo, debo admitir que ya no tengo el tiempo de antes pero al menos cuento con la herramienta del celular con una aplicación para ir avanzando, es lento pero constante. Aquí algunas ideas, quisiera saber que opinan ustedes, ¿esto es raro? ¿es bueno?¿no tanto? En verdad me encantaría saber su opinión. Aquí un relato que se trata de una pareja distinta al promedio, no la considero este un relato slash, ya que para empezar los namekuseines son hermafroditas, además de que Toriyama nunca ha estado en contra de que haya este tipo de contenido en DB, considero que esto podría pasar eventualmente, como no podría pasar. Nunca se sabe, solo espero no estar siendo demasiado melosa. Si, cambien la personalidad de Piccoro, no me odien, yo amo si carácter cabron. Pero aquí quise hacer algo distinto, mas porque todos quieren que Piccoro vuelva a la normalidad.

 **Pulpomolcagetero!** **6 de septiembre de 2015**

 **EMPEZANDO DE CERO**

 **EN PICCORO'S HOUSE** (la cascada)

La ventaja de la alfombra es la velocidad, la cual permite recorrer en poco tiempo hacia lugares donde Mr. Popo ha estado. El nunca había estado en esa cueva. Nunca considero necesario o oportuno ir. Pero ese día todo fue diferente. El genio, primer gran siervo de Dios tardo en llegar 100 veces más tiempo que lo que le tomó en volver. Y no podía menos que estar sorprendido de lo que encontró al llegar. Miro a Piccoro a los ojos. A pesar del cansancio había visto algo que le trajo un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia.

-¡Por Kamisama, Piccoro se ha convertido en un alma pura, más allá de lo imaginable!- dijo sumamente conmovido.

Dende no podía menos que darle la razón.

"Es verdad, ahora Piccoro posee un alma extremadamente pura, tanto que no le permite funcionar. Esta completamente en blanco." eran los pensamientos de Dende mientras ayudaba a Piccoro a sentarse en la alfombra. Este seguía llevando el huevo en el que su hijo estaba iniciando su vida. Dende podía sentir el ki de aquella criatura. "El pequeño ya debe estar alimentándose de la mente de Piccoro. Si el estuviera bien seguramente no habría de preocuparme, pero en su estado es probable que el niño también sufra de confusión. Recuerdo que cuando yo nací sentía lo que mi anciano padre sentía, como una parte de él mismo dentro de mí. ¿El niño que estará sintiendo? ¿Entumecimiento?"

\- "Mi esperanza renovada está moviéndose"- sonreía Piccoro mientras acariciaba el huevo. Su voz ya había perdido la aspereza y agresividad, ahora era suave y gentil.- Kattatsu... Jejeje.

-Kattatsu...-murmuro Dende mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañero. Entonces no pudo evitar pensar que dejaban atrás el turbante y la capa, siempre podría crearle otra, pero el problema era que posiblemente Piccoro podría rechazar usarlas. En realidad ya no era capaz de conocer a su compañero, Piccoro ahora era un completó extraño para Dende y al revés. Lo peor, aquel vínculo de amor que habían compartido los últimos años se había convertido de golpe en amor unilateral. Eso si era doloroso.

* * *

 **EN EL HOGAR DE GOHAN Y VIDEL (** En las montañas Paoz **)**

Gohan había regresado a su casa, no se había dado cuenta hasta que llego que sus zapatos boleados estaban arruinados y que su pelo estaba cayendo sobre su cabeza. Vídel lo miro sorprendida. El fue a cambiar su ropa. Se topo con Pan quien se preparaba para ir a entrenar con Goku, la niña se sorprendió al ver el estado de su padre.

-Gohan, creí que estabas en la universidad, ¿en donde estuviste que vienes así?- dijo su esposa mientras se asomaba por las escaleras.

-Es cierto...- dijo Gohan con un visible desanimo.- salí tan rápido de la junta, voy a tener que disculparme- miro a Vídel y después a Pan.

-¿Papá, que te pasa? Pareces un zombie.

-¿Pan, vas con tu abuelo a entrenar?

-Ahhh, si.

-Podrías no ir hoy?

-¿Por qué?- la niña no entendía el comportamiento de su padre. Ella quería ir con su abuelo, al fin de cuentas entrenar le parecía muy divertido. Pero fue sorprendida por su padre, quien repentinamente la abrazo.

-Sólo el día de hoy, puedes entrenar cualquier otro día con tu abuelo

-Amor ¿Paso algo malo en tu trabajo?

-Ojala fuera eso- sentencio el medio saiyajin mientras se separaba su hija y se encaminaba a la habitación para cambiar su ropa por algo más cómodo.

Se puso un pants color marrón con franjas negras y sus pantuflas, su cabello seguía caído, al fin de cuentas este mostraba tener la serosidad propia de la familia de su madre que siempre había contrastado con aspereza del pelo de los saiyajin.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y Gohan tomo la mano de Vídel.

-Pan... ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste esta mañana? Dijiste que el ki del señor Piccoro se sentía raro.

-Es cierto... Él se ha portado raro también, todo el tiempo metido en su cueva. Creo que él y Kamisama estaban peleados.

-No hija, ellos no pelearon, solo creo que lo que paso es que a el le afectaron sus hormonas.

-No estoy entendiendo Gohan, ¿podrías ser mas claro?

-Bueno, ustedes saben que el Sr Piccoro y Dende son hermafroditas a pesar de que parecen hombres. Bueno, ellos pueden poner huevos por si solos o de otra forma...

-Si, teniendo sexo entre ellos- dijo Pan muy quitada de la pena, Gohan casi siente un pellizco en el corazón, su hija de 11 años dijo "sexo", y no solo eso, ella sabia sobre sexo namekiano, esto causo un tremendo enrojecimiento en su rostro.- ¿Papa?

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Me lo enseñaron hace años en la escuela.

-¡No, me refiero a Piccoro y Dende... Ellos...!

-Aaah, Tío Piccoro me lo explicó, aunque el dijo que cuando dos namekuseines se aman se funden el uno en el otro. Porque es demasiado amor.

"¿Quién diría que el lo explicaría de una forma tan dulce?" pensó Vídel.

-Pero se molesto y se puso morado cuando pregunte si eso era como el sexo entre los humanos.

"Pobre Piccoro, él sigue incomodo aun ante el hecho de tener vida sexual". Pensó Vídel sonriendo algo apenada. "Y esta niña siendo tan indiscreta".

-Creo que nos salimos un kilometro del tema- dijo Gohan tratando de no dejar que estos desatinos de su hija lo incomodaran.- lo que paso es que parece que el Sr Piccoro se portaba raro porque realmente estaba embarazado.

Tanto su esposa como su hija abrieron demasiado los ojos ante lo que Gohan acababa de decir.

-Tenias razón Pan, su ki estaba raro porque el estaba dando a luz un huevo, a su primer hijo.

-¿Entonces ya es papá?- pregunto la niña bastante ilusionada, jamás había visto a un bebé namekusein.- Puedo ir a verlos ¿verdad?, seguro él debe estar muy feliz, va a ser muy divertido cuando le enseñemos a volar y entrenemos juntos.

Que Pan se emocionara le hizo las cosas más difíciles. Mas considerando lo ilusionada que se veía. Vídel conocía a Gohan, no era para nada normal que si sus mejores amigos acababan de tener un hijo él se comportara como si hubiera asistido a un funeral.

-Algo está mal, el Sr Piccoro tuvo un hijo, eso es para que no pudieras evitar sonreír. ¿Ellos están bien?

La sonrisa de Pan se borró al escuchar el comentario de Videl, miro a su padre quien suspiro sacando un poco de aire por la nariz.

-Hubo complicaciones, según Dende el alumbramiento de un huevo requiere tanto energía física como mental del padre. Pero cuando llegue el Sr Piccoro estaba hirviendo y además estaba confundido... Él no me reconoce, ni a mi ni a Dende, parece que a perdido la memoria.

Pan se veía sorprendida y hasta preocupada, y después molesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Papá, tu lugar es con Tío Piccoro? Si ha perdido la memoria es cuando necesita saber que cuenta con amigos. Que tiene gente que lo quiere.

-Pan- Vídel reprendió a su hija- si tu padre esta aquí debe ser por alguna razón.

-Pues no la veo.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que pasa es que el Sr Piccoro parece tenerme miedo. Los seres humanos le son tan raros o mi poder seguro le pareció monstruoso, sea lo que sea, él no soportaba verme y no me entendía tampoco, solo habla nameku. Esta con Dende, no dudes que los cuidara.

"¿Pero quién cuidara a Dende?" Gohan no podía evitar preocuparse.

* * *

 **TEMPLO SAGRADO DE KAMISAMA (** Plataforma Celeste **)**

Cuando al fin llegaron al templo, lo primero que estuvo en la lista de prioridades fue crear una cuna para el huevo.

Entonces Dende descubrió otro problema, Piccoro no podía usar su magia, en realidad lo estaba intentando, mejor dicho estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso, pero nada apareció.

\- Maka nasa aapapa? Yiaja a nana,ama SSA!- fueron sus palabras antes de estallar en llanto ante la frustración. El tampoco podía entender porque era incapaz de proporcionarle a su hijo lo mas básico. Se sentía inutil.

-Akda aasha a mapo!- dijo Dende tratando de ser empatico con el pobre Piccoro, quien se cubría el rostro húmedo por sus propias lágrimas.- aakuna a mapo...- dijo antes de aparecer una cuna. Entonces trato de que Piccoro viera la cuna pensando que eso arreglaría su estado emocional. Se equivocó, el padre primeriso al ver la cuna se limitó a llorar mas fuerte.

"Él hace que se vea tan sencillo, soy un inútil".

-"Vamos, necesitas dejar el huevo y beber. Debes estar muy sediento y cansado"- le dijo con dulzura mientras le sobaba la parte baja de la espalda. Piccoro lo miro con una expresión desbalida y triste, su autoestima estaba por los suelos.- "es normal que no puedas crear, necesitas reponer tus fuerzas, no te preocupes, a tu hijo no le faltara absolutamente nada."

Piccoro se sentía renuente a dejar solo a su huevo, lo veía tan indefenso que la sola idea de separarse le estaba aterrando.

-"No te asustes, solo sera un momento, unos minutos".- dijo mientras lo guiaba fuera de la habitación para llevarlo al comedor.

Piccoro no podía evitar voltear a casa tres metros, Dende puso su mano en su espalda y sobaba sobre su columna para tranquilizarlo, pero podía sentir esos temblores. "El necesita tranquilidad, supongo que es natural, sus instintos le están gritando que no se aleje del huevo, debo mostrarle que no pasa nada." Así llegaron a la cocina.

Dende sentó con cuidado a Piccoro en la silla. Mientras que Mr Popo le ponía en frente un vaso con agua. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el vaso y se produjo un pequeño accidente. Este se desintegró entre sus dedos, Dende no sabía si sentir asombro o indignación, al huevo si lo sostuvo con suficiente delicadeza para evitar romperlo.

-"Toma el vaso como tomaste el huevo"- le dijo el dios mientras Piccoro lo miraba con ojos muy inocentes. Por momentos él nuevo padre actuaba lucido y al siguiente su mente parecía tan dispersa que por momentos parecía ausente. - "con delicadeza... Así es... Aaaaah".- otro vaso pulverizado.

-Grrrrrrr aaaaahk!- grito frustrado el súper namekusein antes de dar un manotazo contra la mesa, causando que volara en miles de astillas, ante esto comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-La mesa...- Mr Popo se quedo estupefacto.

-Es solo una mesa- dijo Dende muy nervioso - "solo una mesa, no hay problema, no llores".- Dende trato de sonreír para calmar a Piccoro. Pero parecía inconsolable. - Deben ser las hormonas. Tendré que ayudarlo a beber- dijo resignadamente.

Dende sirvió un vaso, esta de más decir que esto incomodo a su siervo, más ver cómo le ponía un popote y le indicaba a Piccoro beber a sorbos. Piccoro sumisamente lo hizo, bebiendo despacio.

Al menos de momento parecía que las cosas podrían estar más tranquilas.

Pero en ese momento escucharon directamente a sus mentes las siguientes palabras:

"Estoy... Aquí... ¿Alguno... Aquí?"

Parecía una voz pequeña, débil, pero lo suficiente decidida para hacerse notar. Dende sintió escalofríos, esto era increíble, entonces noto que algo se había activado en Piccoro, porque este se levantó bruscamente de la silla, provocando que esta se desbaratara.

-Kattatsu!- exclamo Piccoro mientras salía disparado y causando destrozos como una puerta rota y algunas paredes cuarteadas.

-¡Piccoro!- Dende salió corriendo tras su compañero. Alcanzarlo sería inútil. Así que corrió al único lugar donde sabia que estaría. De regreso con su huevo.

Piccoro se inclino y con cuidado sujeto el huevo. Pudo sentir como el pequeño se movía, era sorprendente tanta fuerza y vida, solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas y el bebé ya estaba por emerger. Piccoro tuvo el impulso de buscar un rincón y sentarse cruzando las piernas, coloco el huevo y miro fijamente como la cáscara se movía y agrietaba por la fuerza de pequeño ser en su interior.

"¿Quien... Ser?" escucho esa voz, no podía negar que había un fuerte vínculo. Sentía calor en su corazón y un nudo en la garganta. Incluso recordó esa visión de aquel joven de aspecto tan perfecto que soñó durante el alumbramiento de este huevo. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo hermoso y radiante. "¿quién ... Ser?" la criatura demandaba dentro del huevo.

-"Yo... Soy quien te dio vida, soy tu padre"- dijo Piccoro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, aquella sonrisa le había dotado de una gracia similar a la de un arcángel, seres celestiales que son guerreros fieros, pero viviendo siempre bajo el amor de un ser supremo y misericordioso, el rostro que siempre fue fiero, altivo e imponente ahora se había vuelto exóticamente hermoso y apacible.

El cascaron comenzó a ceder y de el emergió una pequeña mano con cuatro dedos regordetes y pequeñas uñas tan negras como la oxidiana, Piccoro no pudo resistir la tentación de acercar su mano y extender un dedo para que su pequeño la tomara. Era tan fuerte el agarre que una risita escapo del nuevo padre.

-"Tan pequeño y tan fuerte"- dijo mientras de sus ojos escapaban lágrimas. -"muestra a tu padre lo fuerte que eres, sal que te espero"

"¿Que... Ser... Yo?" fue la pregunta de la pequeña criatura mientras soltaba a su padre y hacia un esfuerza por librarse de lo que ahora le parecía una prisión. "Padre... ¿quien... Yo... Ser?"

-"Tu eres mi esperanza que se renovó y dio sentido a mi vida"- dijo al momento en que el bebé logro hacer un boquete tan grande que partió el cascaron y pudieron ver por primera vez uno el rostro del otro- "te llamare Kattatsu, significa esperanza del mundo o esperanza renovada para el que espera". - el recién nacido veía absorto el rostro de su padre, un ronroneo salió de su garganta mientras trataba de decir algo. Mientras que la impronta fijaba aquel rostro dulce y sereno en su mente. Mientras que su vínculo se volvió solido.

En ese momento, lo único importante para uno era la existencia del otro, fue amor a primera vista.

Dende observo todo a cierta distancia, algo le intimido de acercarse a su amado mientras nacía el pequeño. Ahora sentía como una daga estuviera haciendo sangrar su corazón. No es un sentimiento fácil de comprender, Piccoro estaba frente a él pero se sentía como si estuvieran en mundos distintos.

-Se ve tan feliz... Acunando a su hijo- murmuro mientras se acercaba cautamente a su compañero. Mirando como arrullaba al bebé, quien le sonreía felizmente, Dende sintió asombro al ver el aspecto de este niño, la mayor parte de su cuerpo era más oscuro de lo normal, solo su rostro y palmas eran de la misma tonalidad que las de su padre. Aquellas zonas que regularmente eran de un color rosa en el niño eran de un tono amarillo verdoso. Se salía por mucho de lo que Dende tomaba como típico y normal, nunca había reparado en el tema, sabía que había razas o tipos en un mismo linaje, pero que el aspecto fuera distinto le sorprendió, presto mucha atención, fuera de su tono de piel veía rasgos típico de su gente, las antenas del tamaño promedio, forma de la cabeza, brazos, no le sobraba ni le faltaba nada, pero para Dende eso no indicaba que este niño fuera algo común con llamativo aspecto, siendo franco con sigo mismo, este niño ya estaba demostrando un potente poder telepata a tan corta edad. "Yo a su edad era solo capaz de trasferir emisiones, el ya estaba hablándonos, si es un luchador o de otro tipo tendré que estar observándolo detenidamente"

-Piccoro, en mal momento te volviste todo dulzura, tu hijo necesita que seas tal y como eres. - dijo sin pensar, el niño voltio y miro a Dende fijamente, con curiosidad, incluso parecía que estuviera estudiando al dios de la Tierra. Después sonrió tan dulcemente que el pobre Kamisama se sintió perdido, definitivamente este niño es adorable.- tan joven y ya es encantador- comprendió algo importante para si mismo. En el fondo él también sentía que necesitaba de su amado tal cual es. Y en ese momento Dende tomo una decisión definitiva. De ahí en adelante no descansaría hasta recuperar a su amado, por su propia felicidad como por la de Piccoro y Kattatsu. Pues si había aprendido algo en su estancia como actual Kamisama es que cuando un individuo tiene una cría, su pareja comparte la responsabilidad o huye, y pues Dende no va a huir de esto.

* * *

 **EN LAS ISLAS DEL SUR (** hogar de Uub **)**

Goku estaba entrenando a Uub, ese chico no parecía darse por derrotado, quería ser fuerte, Goku se sentía entusiasmado por este al grado de que se sentía como un niño. Entonces un rayo cayó cerca de ellos, Uub se sorprendió tanto que cayó sobre su trasero, su boca cayo al ver que una figura alta y esbelta estaba justamente donde había caído ese rayo, su maestro no se veía en lo más mínimo sorprendido, es más, sonrió al ver al joven con túnica blanca y símbolo de Kamisama, su cabeza estaba cubierta por la capa azul oscura y en su mano llevaba el callado, era raro ver a Dende con ropa tan formal, no era muy normal en él usar el rayo al menos que tuviera mucha prisa.

-Hola Sr Goku, lamento si interrumpo, pero necesito su ayuda.

-Eeeh, si, ¿pasa algo, alguna situación de emergencia?

-Sí, una emergencia familiar, ¿Gohan no le ha contado nada?

-No.- Goku puso una expresión en blanco.

-Bueno... Piccoro tuvo hoy a su primer hijo.

Los ojos de Goku casi se le salieron de las cuencas. No podía creerlo. Dende se sintió incomodo.

-No ponga esa cara, ni que fuera cosa del otro mundo- dijo

-Debes admitir que es sorprendente, yo creía que... Bueno, conociéndolo ya debe estar planeando como entrenar al bebé- parecía que el saiyajin ya podía imaginarse una situación chusca por la forma en la que estaba sonriendo. Pero repentinamente la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.- solo no vayas a ser como ChiChi, impidiéndole entrenar a su hijo.

Dende no entendía su comentario, a diferencia de ChiChi el consideraba las artes marciales como algo sumamente noble, admiraba la disciplina de Piccoro.

-Sr Goku, necesito que me ayude, es por Piccoro, tuvo un... Parto muy difícil, él ha perdido la memoria.- lo explico de la forma mas simple que se le ocurrió.

-¿De verdad? Yo no sabía ese tipo de cosas, yo siempre pensé que esas cosas pasaban por un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. - se rasco su cicatriz debajo del cabello.- ¿en serio no recuerda nada?

-Ha olvidado todo, solo habla nameku además.

-Tengo que verlo.- dijo Goku al momento de trasladarse con la teletrasportacion instantánea.

-¡Nooo!- Dende fue lento, Goku ya se había ido- ¡ooh maldiciones!- dijo rechinando los dientes mientras convoco el rayo para regresar rápidamente al templo.

Uub no entendía nada, esto era ya demasiado extraño para él, había descubierto que a entrado en un mundo completamente distinto y un poco espeluznante

* * *

 **TEMPLO SAGRADO DE KAMISAMA (** de regreso a velocidad del rayo **)**

Al llegar encontró justamente un alboroto, Piccoro gritando a voz de cuello mientras estaba lanzándole a Goku todo lo que podía encontrar, vio como el torpe súper saiyajin god se sobaba la cabeza, evidentemente su amado había tenido buen tino.

-¡jkakfdd ddaasdfa ppoopoca muun!- gritaba y gruñía mientras protegia a su bebé.

-Asddef aaaddanma te a papa kumbo- Dende trató lo mas que pudo en calmar a Piccoro.- Piccoro aasfefee Son Goku, assfede se mmopo.

Piccoro miro a Dende, después volvió a mirar a Goku. Puso tal expresión de desagrado, prefiriendo ver a otro lado.

Goku seguía sobándose la cabeza, pero no había sido realmente un golpe de importancia, los había recibido peores en su vida, además de que considerando esa cabeza tan dura, estaría bien. Piccoro por su parte se sentó en el piso de nuevo, mirando receloso y hasta algo tembloroso a Goku.

-En verdad no sabe quién soy.

-Se lo dije, por favor, disminuya su ki, eso también lo pone nervioso. El desconfía de cualquiera que sea tan poderoso.

-¿Cree que voy a lastimarlo?

-Cree que va a lastimar a su hijo, me da la impresión de que ni siquiera se interesa por su propia seguridad.

-Algunas cosas no cambian.- dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, Goku miro fijamente a Piccoro, se veía como una presa ante un depredador, no le gustaba para nada esa impresión que le trasmitía esos ojos llenos de miedo, desde que se conocieron (o mejor dicho desde que se reencontraron en el torneo hace tanto tiempo), Piccoro siempre había demostrado poseer un carácter fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, tan terco como el demonio, eso le simpatizo mucho, durante mucho tiempo fue un gran rival, después un excelente aliado, alguien en quien confiar. Verlo así realmente lastimaba. Entonces recordó una experiencia personal, recordó a Radditz y como se sintió cuando este se llevo a Gohan de tan solo 4 años (y medio) –fue mi error, aparecí de repente frente a él, debió ser espantoso.

Goku se acerco, pero en vez de ir erguido, decidió gatear un poco en dirección a Piccoro, este le gruño, trato de alejarse, el niño miro a Goku con atención y después lanzo un bufido similar al de un pequeño gato. Goku sonrió considerando que era simpático este comportamiento de un bebé y acerco precipitadamente su nano para acariciar su pequeña nariz de papita. Y antes de que tanto el Saiyajin como el Namekusein pudieran hacer algo, el bebe trapo el dedo de Goku con sus dientes.

-¡Yyyaaaayyayayayaya!- Goku salto lejos y con lágrimas en sus ojos se soplaba su pobre dedo.

Piccoro estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de tanto su hijo como el de Goku, vio como se quejaba tan ridícula y patéticamente que no pudo menos que considerarlo muy gracioso.

-¡Es un bebé con dientes! ¡¿Por qué tienen dientes ustedes si ni siquiera comen?!

Dende reviso la mordida, si había dejado su marca y hasta había sacado sangre.

-Vaya mordida…-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Jajajajajajajajaja-Piccoro no pudo resistir más y comenzó a reír, era una risa sorprendente, no era escandalosa, ni maniaca, ni aterradora, era una risa agradable y simpática.

-Por Kamisama…-dijo Goku.

-¿Yo qué?-dijo Dende.

Después de este percance, Piccoro pareció ya no estar tan aprensivo con la presencia de Goku, posiblemente cayó en cuenta que alguien que tuviera una reacción similar ante el mordisco de un bebé no podía ser alguien hostil. Y tampoco muy inteligente.

-Grrrrrrrrrr- aunque Kattatsu no compartía la opinión de su padre, algo le decía que Goku no era de fiar, es más, solo al verlo ya sentía desagrado por él. Aunque en cuestión de juzgar su inteligencia, el bebé ya lo había catalogado como un idiota al saiyajin.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Bueno, aqui lo tienen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, también espero saber su opinion, porque sin eso no se si estoy haciendo un buen o mal trabajo, esto siempre puede mejorar.**

 **Si me permiten, también aprovecho para comentar algo que me inquieta un poco, es que aqui hay demasiada proliferación de fanfics con saiyajines protagonistas, ya lo he mencionado antes, aumentaron los fics VXB en un 20%, GXCh tambien incremento ademas de que no se ha escrito algo interesante sobre Gohan en un buen tiempo (Gohan ya cayo de la gracia de los fans ase mucho, pero antes si molaba) Hay tantos personajes geniales en esta serie, hay que recordar que existe mucho mas que saiyajines en ella. Incluso me gustaria leer un fic sobre Shin (Kaiobito si se prefiere o supremo kaoishin) a pesar de que no es santo de mi devocionario, si es un buen relato lo leere. ¿Que opinan?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

Daimao fue siempre mi villano favorito de DB, tenia una personalidad irrepetible. No puedo evitar pensar que fue una pena que no se mostrara en la serie que había a profundidad en la mente de Piccoro, ya que en los fics se muestra de vez en cuando una interacción entre las personalidades, pienso también que la mas problemática es justamente Daimao. También aquí aparece Cargo y sus hermanos. Felices fiestas patrias México.

 **16 de septiembre del 2015, 105 años del inicio de la Guerra de independencia de México.**

 **VOCES EXTRAÑAS**

 **TEMPLO DE KAMISAMA (** en medio de una pequeña crisis)

\- "Eso fue malo, morder a los demás es horrible"- le decía Dende muy serio al bebé al que cargaba por las axilas- "él es nuestro amigo, le dolió mucho ese mordisco".

Dende observo a Goku quien ya estaba curado del mordisco.

-¿Oye, estas regañándolo? Es un bebé, no sabe lo que hace aun.

-Claro que sabe. Este niño ya entiende como un niño humano de 3 años. Ya hay que corregirle el mal comportamiento.

Goku se quedo sin palabras, no podía imaginar cómo era posible este tipo de cosas.

\- "Vas a disculparte"

El bebé bufo enseñando los dientes y por un momento todos los presentes pudieron escucha esa voz telepática, con bastante claridad.

"Tonto"

-¿Me llamo tonto?

-Si lo hizo.- dijo Mr Popo tan inexpresivo como de costumbre.

Piccoro se tapó la boca para esconder su amplia sonrisa mientras escapaban algunas risas.

\- "No le festejes sus majaderías"- reprendió Kamisama al desmemoriado Piccoro, quien miro hacia el suelo sumiso mientras ponía sus manos juntas sobre su regazo, Goku tuvo la sensación de que este tipo de escenas le eran demasiado familiares, no entendía ni una palabra pero eso era lo de menos, si has visto una disputa domestica sobre la educación de los hijos, ya las has visto prácticamente todas- "Kattatsu, eso fue muy grosero, que vergüenza"- la voz de Dende sonaba bastante enérgica, estaba muy molesto.

El bebé se sintió bastante mal al ser reprendido, no sentía que fuera un trato justo, apenas acababa de nacer y ya lo estaban presionando para que le agradara un tipo que ya consideraba insoportable. Él sabia que había una buena razón porque no pasaba a ese tipo raro. Solo que ni el sabia que exactamente, pero de que había una razón, la habia y eso era lo único importante. ¿Porque este tipo Dende no podía entender eso? Entonces solo pudo hacer lo que cualquiera superado en tamaño y fuerza haría.

-¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa!- llorar como si lo estuvieran matando.

Dende podía sentir como los oídos le estaban siendo perforados, era espantoso, mas considerando que no podía proteger sus delicados oídos.

Esto último fue suficiente para encender la molestia de Piccoro, su bebé estaba llorando en su primer día de vida "No me importa si es su casa y sus reglas, no voy a aceptar esto", entonces en un arrebato recupero a su hijo y puso una muy mala cara a Dende.

\- "Nos vamos"- dijo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la orilla de la plataforma.

\- "¿A dónde?"- dijo Dende sin comprender su reacción. Sudando frio.

\- "A cualquier parte lejos de ti"- y salto con su hijo en brazos.

Tanto el dios como su siervo corrieron a la orilla, para su alivio alcanzaron a ver como Piccoro se deslizaba por entre las nubes.

-Su vuelo se ha vuelto algo torpe- comento Goku algo preocupado. Después miro a Dende.

-Piccoro me odia...

Goku pensó que todo le parecía más una simple riña doméstica y que Piccoro solo estaba pasando por la típica irritabilidad de una madre después de tener a su bebé.

-Creo que solo esta siendo la mujer de la relación.

"Tal vez Kattatsu tenga razón" pensó Dende mientras lanzaba una mirada espeluznante al llamado héroe.

-Voy a seguir a Piccoro, me parece que esta esforzándose mucho, su ki esta algo débil- comento el saiyajin mientras de un salto sigue la trayectoria del namekusein.

Piccoro se sentía bastante molesto, a pesar de que su hijo ya se había tranquilizado, nadie tenía derecho a humillar a su bebé de esa forma, si esa cosa rara no le gustaba bien, nadie lo iba a obligar a aceptar estar cerca de eso.

En esos momentos el namekusein sintió algo entumida la cabeza, todo se le puso borroso, como en la cueva. Entonces se desmayo en pleno vuelo. Tanto padre como hijo se presipitaron contra el suelo.

* * *

 **EN NUEVO NAMEKUSEI** (a billones de años luz de distancia)

Alguien estaba en medio de una búsqueda-Mi Señor- Cargo se encontraba caminando por un paraje brumoso, no le gustaba lo lúgubre de aquel sitio. No comprendía por su amado señor lo había hecho ir a aquel sitió, algo le preocupaba seriamente- mi Señor ¿Donde está?

Entonces lo vio, una aterradora figura, alta e imponente, oscura como el abismo de la muerte y con unos horribles ojos rojos. Era como un animal monstruoso que llevaba algo entre sus fauces, Cargo ahogo un grito de terror al ver que la presa se trataba de Piccoro. No se movía ni un poco. Pudo escuchar un risa ahogada desde la garganta de la extraña criatura, incluso escucho los pensamientos de esta.

"Te reconozco que diste pelea, hijo mío, pero al final yo fui más poderoso, ahora piérdete tú y esos inútiles amigos tuyos, no fuiste más que una gran decepción para mi"

Después la criatura escupió a su presa tan violentamente que su cuerpo boto un poco, para después alejarse en la bruma. Ni siquiera reparo en Cargo, quien aterrado se abalanzó sobre Piccoro, quien yacía con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo. No estaba muerto, pero su rostro carecía de expresión.

-Mi Señor... ¿qué le pasa?- trataba de hacerlo reaccionar. - soy su Cargo, reaccione.- el cuerpo del joven namekusein temblaba, sentía una tristeza terrible.

-Reaccioné por favor- murmuraba mientras acunaba la cabeza de Piccoro contra su pecho. - ¡lo amo, no se olvide de mi!

Cargo despertó al sentir una pequeña manita sujetando su nariz, contemplo que se trataba de un bebé. Este lo observaba algo preocupado.

\- "Hola ¿ya estas despierto?"- le dijo en nameku mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo ponía en su regazo, no quería preocupar al niño con sus temores durante el sueño. Incluso le hizo cosquillas al bebé mientras sonreía se dio cuenta de que no podía mostrar preocupación frente al niño "ahora entiendo como Moori debió sentirse cuando Freezer vino a nuestro planeta, yo creí que él fue valiente, es posible, pero también no quería que tuviéramos miedo. Estos sueños me molestan demasiado, puedo sentir que algo anda mal con mi señor Piccoro, siento miedo ¿qué tal si volvió a pasar algo? Pareciera que ese planeta fuera el centro de muchas calamidades. ¿Y si mi sueño me está diciendo algo?"

"Cargo... Necesitamos reunirnos ahora" escucho una voz en su cabeza repentinamente.

"Romanesco, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Que no lo sientes? Algo le ha pasado a nuestro señor y tu tan calmado" esta reclamación provocó que Cargo temblara en la cama. "Trata de que el patriarca ni nadie mas se den cuenta, nos encontraremos en la cascada".

"¿Y qué hago con Virgata?" no tenía más remedio que llevar al bebé, lo puso en un portador y se dispuso a ir en encuentro de Romanesco y sus otros hermanos. Lo bueno es que tenía que ir a regar unos arbustos por esa zona, no quería tener que mentir. El problema era este impulso violento en él y sus hermanos, los once estaban irremediablemente unidos por ese vínculo, Piccoro era su vínculo. Eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

 **EN LA TIERRA**

Tanto el padre como el hijo cayeron directamente en medio de un frondoso bosque que se extendía en los alrededores de la torre Karin. La mayor parte del golpe se la llevo Piccoro, en cambio Kattatsu estaba ileso gracias a un campo de energía que despidió su propio cuerpo. Fue el aura creada por su propio ki, el bebé no cabía en su asombro.

"¿Que ser?" pensó mientras percibía esta aura cálida "Padre", llamo a Piccoro con su mente, pero este no se movió "Padre". Sus manitas se apoyaron sobre el pecho de su padre y sacudió lo más que su fuerza le permitía. Piccoro no reacciono a esto tampoco, Kattatsu supo que era ese impulso animal que te hace temblar y gemir, tenía miedo por su padre.

"Padre...despertar...padre" y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón. El llanto propio de un recién nacido. Mientras estaba tendido contra el poderoso pecho de Piccoro.

"Déjalo niño, él de seguro no se levantara"

El bebé dejo de llorar y observo buscando esa voz, pensó por un momento que su padre había dicho algo, la voz le recordó a él. Solo encontró el rostro sin expresión con la boca entre abierta.

"No simplón, no fue él" esa voz parecía venir tras su espalda, voltio y no vio a nadie. "No estoy ahí".

"¿Donde?" Kattatsu no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Alguien estaba hablándole, pero no podía encontrar el origen de la voz "¿Donde?" gruño un poco mientras volvía a ver a Piccoro, quien seguía sin sentido.

"Eres lento para entenderlo, así que te lo diré fuerte y claro ¡OLVIDALO DE UNA PITA VEZ Y PREOCUPATE POR TI MISMO!" La voz era salvaje y violenta, daba miedo.

El bebé gritó y lloró con tanto malestar mientras seguía preguntando "¿Quien... Estar... Donde... Estar?".

"Bien, bien, quieres verme, cierra esas lámparas" le dijo la voz algo risueña.

"¿Que?"

"¡Cierra tus ojos!"

Así lo hizo, en ese momento lo vio claramente, era tan alto, aun mas que su padre, le parecía un gigante, su rostro le recordaba al de su padre, pero carente de esa dulce y cerena expresión, él otro tipo tenia una expresión sedienta y desesperante, daba miedo de solo verlo, mas cuando el sonrió mostrando sus afilados y amarillentos dientes. Kattatsu abrió los ojos tanto que parecían ser redondos. Estaba temblando.

"¡Vuelve a cerrarlos!" le ordeno la voz "¿o es que te gusta estar solo?" se burlo.

"¡No sólo! ¡padre aquí!" se acurrucó al lado de Piccoro buscando desesperadamente su calor, su camisón blanco le daba la apariencia de una pelota de lana deshilachada o una oruga en su capullo.

"Él digamos que ya no cuenta, si me haces caso te diré como hacer que se ponga mejor."

El bebé tardo unos momentos en decidirse. Pero al ver que su padre seguía sin reaccionar, cedió a la presión. Volvió a ver a ese horrible tipo.

"Bien hijo mío, me puedes ver ahora"

"¿Quien...?" le pregunto pero fue interrumpido por el gigante quien movía desaprobatoriamente su dedo indise rematado por su filoza garra negra.

"No me hables como un mongólico" dijo mientras hacia una mueca despreciativa "pon en orden tus ideas o no te diré como ayudarlo."

Kattatsu no entendía la palabra, pero como la dijo le pareció disgustante, así que se concentro.

"¡Te estoy esperando!" canturreo mientras contemplaba sus feroces garras.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Kattatsu con expectación, a pesar del miedo algo le atraía de este sujeto.

"Soy tu padre"

\- Grrrrrrrrrrr- el gruño mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Dices mentiras, tu no eres mi padre", le respondió al extraño.

"No esperaba que me creyeras a la primera, Jr te trasmitió su terquedad obviamente." dijo poniendo una mueca de fastidio.

"¿De quién hablas?"

"Hablo de al que llamas Padre, abre los ojos".

El bebé namekusein obedeció y vio nuevamente el rostro de su padre.

"Él es Piccoro Daimao Jr, mi hijo, a quien le ordene conquistar el mundo, pero en vez de eso se junto con una bola de idiotas que lo convirtieron en un bueno para nada. Por eso lo castigue quitándole sus recuerdos."

"No entiendo nada, dices que eres mi padre y ahora dices que eres su padre, me confundes."

"Bien, supongo que será mas fácil si ves un poco de nuestro pasado. Yo soy el rey demonio Piccoro Daimao. Conquiste este mundo hace muchos años, fue glorioso."

Le mostró escenas de muerte y desolación, gente corriendo por sus vidas, muriendo a causa del terrible poder de Daimao, era impresionante. Mas para un ser cuya vida empezaba, sintió miedo.

"Nuestra familia de la maldad tiene poderes extraordinarios, yo solo di vida al ejercito mas poderoso que se haya visto, este mundo me habría obedecido por siempre de no haber sido por culpa de ese maldito enano."

Le mostró los momentos finales de su lucha contra un pequeño jovencito con cola y pelos parados, Kattatsu tardo un poco en reconocer al niños como el tipo que mordió.

"Veo que reconoces a Son Goku, ya ves, había una razón para que no te simpatizara."

"Es un idiota" dijo el niño sin miramientos.

"No lo discuto, solo ten en cuenta que es tan peligroso como idiota, nunca lo olvides."

Lo siguiente que le mostró fue la horrorosa secuencia de Goku atravesándolo por el centro.

Ahora Kattatsu entendía el origen de su desprecio contra Goku ya que pudo sentir la ira de Daimao al ser atravesado y su deseo de venganza.

"Como te venia contando, nuestra familia cuenta con gran poder, yo tengo el poder de trasmitir a mis descendientes parte de mi secuencia, así al nacer todos mis demonios tenían conocimiento necesario, pero cuando ese miedoso de Son Goku me atravesó, me vi forzado a transferir mi alma parcialmente a un nuevo cuerpo"

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Daimao escupiendo un huevo.

"Ese era Padre ¡¿verdad?!"

"Niño listó, si, así nació tu padre, como te dije, al final fue un fracaso como hijo mio, así que decidí que me trasladaría a un nuevo cuerpo. Tú eres mi hijo al que elegí para ser el próximo Rey Demonio."

"Eso no me importa, dime como ayudar a mi padre".

"¡Aaaah, eso! En realidad no me importa lo que le pase, será mejor si no se levanta, ya que no es útil a mis planes."

"Entonces no me importa lo que ti quieras, si no vas a ayudarlo, pues puedes irte de regreso por donde viniste."

"Ni lo creas, eres mio y vas a hacer todo lo que yo te ordene, no vamos de aquí a donde yo quiera."

"No."

"Entrenaras para ser el próximo rey demonio."

"¡No!"

"!ES UNA ORDEN!"

"¡NOOOO!" Y Kattatsu comenzó a llorar a todo pulmon "¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A DEJAR SOLO A MI PADRE!"

"¡TU PADRE ES UN INUTIL QUE NO PUEDE CUIDAR DE SI MISMO,MENOS DE TI! ¡YO EN LO POCO QUE LLEVAS YA TE HE PROTEGIDO! ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS CREES QUE TE PROTEGIO CON ESE CAMPO DE FUERZA?! ¡PUES YO!"

"¡VETEEEE YAAAAA!"

Los gritos de ese bebé no tardaron en llamar la atención de quienes merodeaban aquel bosque. Entonces èl fue levantado por un par de manos delgadas pero callosas de un color ocre. Miro asombrado a la criatura que lo había levantado, quien tenía ojos negros y expresivos y una trenza larga adornando su cabeza, ella estaba coronada con unas plumas, la criatura era extraña, similar al de pelos parados, pero más delgada, pequeña en comparación y con unas protuberancias en el pecho.

-Upa, mira esto, hay un hombre herido y un bebé.- ella dijo llamando a otro ser de aspecto similar, solo que mas alto y con mas musculo sobre los huesos, el miro a la criatura con las protuberancias sujetando a Kattatsu y después miro a su padre tendido en el suelo, se veía sorprendido.

-Vaya, está muy golpeado- Kattatsu no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían, pero vio como el humano tocaba el pecho de su padre, después como inclinaba su cabeza y al último miraba al humano que lo tenía en brazos. –Está vivo Pajarito, solo que en verdad está muy golpeado.

-Pobrecito, tranquilo, los cuidaremos a los dos, mira Upa, esta todo tembloroso.- dijo Pajarito mientras veía los temblores de el bebé alienígena.

-¡Hola!- escucharon una voz masculina de pronto, tanto Upa como Pajarito voltearon para todos lados, fue solo Kattatsu quien se percato de la procedencia de la voz. Entonces fue cuando Goku descendió frente a la pareja.-¡Hola!

Los dos karin se asustaron al ver a un hombre descendiendo del cielo y Pajarito sujeto protectoramente a Kattatsu mientras Upa los protegía a los dos con su lanza.

-¡Disculpen, yo no quería espantar a nadie, solo es que el que esta tirado es mi amigo!

El Karin tardo unos momentos en reaccionar, miro fijamente al extraño frente a él, pero al escuchar su voz algo pareció encenderse en su interior, fue cuando todo quedo claro.

-¿Eres Goku, no es asi?- dijo repentinamente.

-¿Eeh?- Goku no entendió.

-¿Eres o no?

-Si, soy Goku, ¿de donde me conoces?

-¿Ya te olvidaste de mi, soy Upa?

-¿Upa? ¡nooo! ¡Pero si has crecido mucho!

-Goku, ya pasaron muchos años desde que nos vimos la última vez. Pero jamás pude olvidar que me regresaste a mi padre.

-¿El es tu amigo de quien me contaste?

-Sí, es mi amigo Goku. Goku ella es mi esposa Pajarito.

-Vaya, también te casaste.

-GRRRRRRRR- Kattatsu gruño sonoramente, no le importaba la vida social de nadie, solo quería que salvaran a su padre.

* * *

 **EN EL NUEVO NAMEKUSEI**

Cargo comprendió rápido a medida que se dirigía a la cascada que los sueños eran en realidad algo importante, ya que pudo sentir en su hermano esa angustia que le había invadido, algo había pasado y por alguna razón, sin importar que tan lejano estaba el planeta tierra, eso no impedía seguir vinculados con el super guerrero al cual habían aceptado como su señor. Cuando llego fue sorprendido por los otros diez integrantes del séquito, todos se veían bastante demacrados por la falta de sueño, Cargo se pregunto si el también lucia de esa forma, probablemente si, no había dormido bien a causa de esos sueños.

-¿Pesadillas?- pregunto algo intranquilo. Todos asintieron, Romanesco acaricio la cabecita de su sobrino y miro fijamente a Cargo.

Hay una razón por la cual no querían que nadie supiera de esta reunión, es simple, cuando están juntos se genera una entidad llamada Séquito, esta personalidad vive solo de la necesidad por Piccoro, tan absurdo como suena, anula la individualidad de los once hermanos.

-Todo está claro, algo le ha pasado a mi amado- Dijo Séquito a través de Cargo, después salto a Romanesco- ya no puedo conectarme con su mente, el necesita que vaya a su lado- después tres hermanos hablaron al mismo tiempo- ¿pero cómo? no tenemos medios para viajar al espacio. Necesito otra opción para ver a mi amado.

El comportamiento de Séquito comenzó a atemorizar al bebé, quien ante esta situación dio un sonoro gritó, esto fue suficiente para que los once despertaran del trance. Cargo lo consoló.

\- "Lo siento, no quisimos asustarte, es que estamos demasiado preocupados"- fue una mentira claro está, ¿pero que mas podía decirle? ¿mi cielo, cuando estamos juntos perdemos el control de nuestros actos en momentos de estrés y nos volvemos una sola mente? No era algo fácil de comprender.

-Cargo, Séquito nos mostró en conjunto lo que son nuestros sueños. Todos muestran al Señor Piccoro herido, rotó, algo paso en la Tierra. Él es muy valiente. ¿Y si enfrento a algún enemigo poderoso?

Estas palabras atemorizaron a todos.

-No creo que este muerto, si estuviera muerto lo sabríamos. Séquito lo sabría.- dijo Cargo mientras acunaba al bebé. – mientras solo imaginemos lo peor no arreglaremos nada, debe haber una forma de ir a la Tierra.

-La hay- dijo Romanesco – las esferas del dragón, podemos pedirle a Purunga que nos mande a la tierra, el problema será el patriarca, no creo que nos permita ir a todos.

-Entonces no pidamos permiso- dijo Cargo mientras sonreía algo maliciosamente, todos poco a poco sonrieron igual.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

Agradezco que me lean, algunas aclaraciones en estas notas, Upa y Goku llevan muchos años de no verse, seria posible que tardaran en reconocerse mutuamente, al final de DB se sabia que había ya toda una tribu viviendo en la base de la torre, en Online los Namekuseines viven con los Karin (Korin).

Cargo es el hermano menor de Dende, si lo olvidan, el fue asesinado por Freezer en el manga. Virgata es un nombre que saque de una especie de caracol, queriendo segur con la tradición de los nombres basados en estas criaturas. Virgata es como deje claro un bebé también.

Daimao no borro la memoria de Piccoro, sino rompió su mente durante la lucha para entrar en su nieto no nato. Nadie obvio sabe esto.

Espero sus comentarios en la caja, si les gusta dígamelo, su consideran que puedo mejorar, también comenten por favor, siempre me gusta mejorar el trabajo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

 _No importa que pase, aun sigo de pie, con estrés laboral y un posible despido, pero no sin pelear. Por una razón válida, la vida sigue y yo igual, por eso les traigo un nuevo capítulo, es más corto que el promedio, Piccoro está herido y un poco de escenas tiernas y algo extraño. Se los dejo a su criterio y espero opiniones._

 **12 de octubre de 2015**

* * *

 **El trastorno**

Goku presta atención al estado de Piccoro, su cuerpo recibió tantos golpes no despertaría si Dende no lo curaba o no recibía una semilla del ermitaño, ¿porque había cometido la estupidez de olvidarse de ellas?. Ahora se las vería con el pequeño monstruo, quien a todas luces no estaba nada dispuesto a cooperar o a no morder. Inmediatamente que Pajarito se lo entrego, Kattatsu comenzó a forcejear, gruñir e intentar morder. Incluso percibió que sus antenas chispeaban como cables cruzados. Ese niño lo odiaba, era obvio. Goku le regreso a los brazos de Pajarito, pareció tranquilizarse un poco con ella.

-Upa, el bebé parece no confiar en él, no me convence dárselo.- Pajarito actuó protectora hacia el niño alienígena, no, es un momento oportuno para corregir esa apreciación, Kattatsu puede ser considerado un terrícola de la especie namekusein, nacido en la Tierra al igual que su padre. Este niño en su primer día de vida había recibido mas información de la que le era fácil procesar incluso a un adulto. Se topo con el hecho de que había alguien dentro de su cabeza, que esta persona le había mostrado que esa criatura extraña con cara de idiota era su enemigo. Lo que le fue sorpresivo fue notar como la hembra humana (si, su contacto con el viejo horrible había activado de alguna forma un poco de conocimiento básico. Ahora sabía que estos seres se les llaman humanos y que son de dos tipos. Aun no entendía el motivo, pero no era que le importara tampoco. Lo que le intrigaba era que esta hembra parecía tener facilidad para mantener a raya al idiota al que no soportaba.

-Se lo que parece, pero en verdad quiero llevar tanto a mi amigo como a su hijo a un lugar seguro.-dijo Goku tratando de demostrar su sinceridad.

-Pajarito, yo confió en él, después de lo que hizo por mi padre y por mí, yo confió en el plenamente.

-Lo siento, pero yo estoy viendo como está este pequeño.

Goku se sentía perplejo. Era obvio que esta mujer tenía un corazón bastante noble como para proteger a un bebé, mas con ese aspecto tan extraño, de cualquier peligro.

-Podrías ser un mentiroso. Si el padre no despierta y dice que te conoce, pues mi única razón es escuchar a este bebé y protegerlo.

-Vaya... Tu esposa es difícil de convencer.- dijo Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ni que lo digas, cuando ella pone su corazón en algo, solo Kamisama sabrá hacer que cambie de opinión.- murmuro el karin, mientras recibía una mirada fulminante de su esposa.

Goku sabía que el problema era que si Piccoro despertaba aunque fuera por unos momentos posiblemente volvería a entrar en pánico. ¿Cómo demostrar años de amistad a esa mujer? Entonces Goku recordó algo. Sonrió y supo que eso era lo que debía hacer.

-En un momento vuelvo.- dijo antes de usar la tele trasportación instantánea.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!- la pareja grito mientras el bebé miro sorprendido el espacio vacío.

* * *

-Goku, volviste a casa temprano- Chichi estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes.

-Chichi, necesitó el álbum de las fotos.

-¿Cuál de todos?- ella estaba extrañada sobre esta petición y mas con ese repentino interés por los recuerdos familiares.

-Necesito las fotos de bebe de Pan.

-En el librero. Es el álbum morado.

Goku se apresuro al modesto librero donde estaban los viejos libros de texto de Gohan, varios libros de cocina y también los álbumes de fotografías en un cajón. En efecto era un álbum de color morado, Goku lo ojeó ansioso, había fotos de la boda de los chicos cómo normalmente se referían a su hijo y nuera, fotos de Vídel embarazada y fotos de Pan cuando era solo un dulce bebé. Pero Goku notó que faltaban fotos.

-Esto no me sirve, necesito las fotos de Piccoro cuidando a Pan. ¿No las tienes?

Mejor no hubiera preguntado tal cosa. Ya que el rostro de Chichi se puso rojo mientras se notaba que su presión arterial subía.

-¡¿Para qué voy a querer fotos de ese monstruo cuidando a mi nieta?!- es evidente que ella sigue resentida por que Piccoro fue niñero de Pan en esa etapa tan linda.

-En verdad necesitó esas fotos, ¿estás segura?

-Claro que lo estoy, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Gohan si conserva esas fotos?- dijo con frialdad.

-Es verdad, seguro ellos tendrán esas fotos.- dijo alegre mientras dejaba a su esposa para ir la casa contigua.

-¿Siquiera le importara como me siento?- murmuro la mujer al ver a su esposo salir corriendo.

Goku llegó a la puerta de la casa de Gohan, toco la puerta- Gohan, Vídel, hola.

La que abrió fue la niña, quien sonrió al ver a su abuelo.

\- Hey Pan ¿por qué no fuiste a nuestro entrenamiento?- le pregunto también sonriendo.

-Papá me pidió quedarme en casa por hoy,- dijo algo seria, de repente volvió a sonreír.-Abuelito, ¿qué crees? Tío Piccoro tuvo un bebé.

\- Eso ya lo se, estuve con hace un momento- dijo pasando a la casa- Piccoro en verdad esta como loco.

\- No es justo, ya viste al bebé, esa es molesto porque Papá dice que Tío Piccoro está asustado.

-Es verdad... Él no reacciono nada bien al verme, solo le falto arrojarme el fregadero. ¡Ay, no es momento de charlas! Gohan necesito su álbum de fotos.

Dijo eso ultimo irrumpiendo en la cocina sin siquiera saludar.

-¿Suegro? Bien el álbum- Vídel se levanto de la mesa y fue a buscar aquello.

-¡Papá, mi abuelo ya vio al bebé!-se quejo amargamente Pan mientras se sentaba en la silla que calentó su madre.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Dijo estupefacto Gohan.

-Sí, Dende quería pedirme algo y entro a colación el tema y no pude evitar ser curio.

-¿Y cómo reacciono?-dijo Gohan algo esperanzado.

-Mal, me arrojo de todo para que me alejara, algunas cosas me dieron directo en la cabeza.

-Aquí está el álbum.

-¿Tiene fotos de Piccoro?

-Sí, ya se, usted piensa mostrarle el álbum.

-Vaya, quien lo dijera- dijo Goku sin prestar atención a Vídeo, estaba entretenido viendo las fotos, las cuales mostraban a su antiguo enemigo jurado en una faceta para él inédita- quien dijera que ese enorme gruñón podía verse adorable.

-¿Suegro?- volvió hablar Vídeo algo indignada - va a mostrarle eso al Sr Piccoro.

-¿Qué?

-El álbum.

-Oye, eso es una buena idea, cuando Dende lo cure se las muestro.

-¿Como que cuando Dende lo cure?- Gohan se alarmó y tomo de los hombros a su padre.

-Bueno, Dende y Piccoro discutieron, él se molesto tanto que salió volando de la plataforma, parece que se desmayo porque calló de lleno y está mal herido, unas personas tienen a su bebé pero no me lo quieren entregar porque desconfían de mi.

-Llévame con él, Papá, llévame.

-Yo también voy, ahora no puedo estar sin verlo.-dijo Pan sujetando el pantalón de Goku.

* * *

Cuando reaparecieron casi matan del susto a los karin.

-Ya volví, ellos son Gohan mi hijo mayor y mi nieta Pan.

-¿Goku, cuando aprendiste a hacer magia?

Goku se río un poco. Estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer eso que en ocasiones olvidaba lo sorpresivo que es para otros.

-¡Sr Piccoro! - Gohan checó a Piccoro y Pan tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Mientras tanto Goku abría el álbum.

Cuando vieron las fotos se topo con que ellos nunca habían visto una fotografía, no pensaron esa estupidez de que las almas estaban robadas o algo por el estilo, solo les pareció sorprendente.

-Yo también me sorprendí cuando vi una fotografía la primera vez, son como dibujos, las personas las usan para recordar cosas importantes.

-Entonces las personas de afuera del valle deben tener una memoria pésima si necesitan esto para recordar.- dijo Upa mientras veía las fotos.

-¿Porque tiene cerrados los ojos?- pregunto Pajarito.

-Porque parpadeo.- dijo Goku risueño.

Después vieron unas fotos de Gohan con Vídel, también aparecía un poco Piccoro en algunas, ella ya tenía el vientre abultado, después vieron las fotos de Piccoro dándole un biberón a Pan o acunando a la bebé para que durmiera, algunas mostraban a Piccoro dándose cuenta de que le tomaban fotos, provocándole sorpresa al principio y después poniéndose purpura. La cámara no miente, Piccoro es tímido.

-Parece una persona muy dulce.- dijo Pajarito mientras Kattatsu también veía las fotos. Se dio cuenta de que había un sentimiento algo incomodo.

-Papá, hay que llevarlo con Dende, parece que tiene una conmoción cerebral.

Gohan noto en ese momento al bebé en brazos de la mujer, no podía evitar estar sorprendido.

-¿Puedo cargarlo?- preguntó mientras se acercaba.

La mujer miro fijamente al hombre desconocido, miro al niño, ella sin comprender bien porque decidió confiar, posiblemente consecuencia de ver una genuina preocupación por el padre de este, hay cosas que son imposibles de fingir. Gohan recibió al niño en brazos y sonrió.

-Con cuidado, Gohan, ese niño muerde...- Goku contemplo al niño y a su hijo, era sorprendente lo dócil que se comportaba mientras Gohan lo revisaba. "Yo creía que este niño iba a confundir a Gohan conmigo, pero ahora pienso que es tan listo que no comete ese tipo de errores, sabe quién es quien y ya entendí que me odia".

-Hola, veo que eres un niño muy sano- sonrió Gohan de forma tan simpática que Kattatsu casi sonríe, era extraño, el niño no conocía a Gohan pero podía sentir algo cálido por él con solo verlo sonreír.

"¿Quien... Ser... Tú...?"

Gohan abrió mucho los ojos, estaba impresionado al percibir la telepatía de este bebé. Lo que no pudo notar fue la frustración de no ser mas claro, Kattatsu aun seguía molesto con "su abuelo" por llamarlo simplón y mongólico. Se sabía inteligente y no poder comunicarse acorde a esa voz interior que poseía era humillante en su perspectiva.

-¡Es sorprendente, me hablo!

Gohan sonreía mientras miraba a Goku, era asombroso para él. Goku se acordó de como le llamo "Tonto", incluso la ultima vez siguió gritándole psíquicamente lo mismo.

-Lo es... -respondió con una inusual expresión meditabunda.

-Yo soy Gohan.- dijo mientras seguía sonriendo.

"No... Entiende... Yo"

Gohan sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza, era mas que obvio que no entendía, Dende le explico que su lenguaje era un factor de nacimiento. Kattatsu solo podía entender nameku, algo que Gohan no dominaba, así que decidió tratar de comunicarse con telepatía.

"Soy Gohan"

"¿Gohan?"

Kattatsu se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de ese hombre tan alto, podía sentir bienestar al contemplarlo "como si fuera Padre" pensaba, de repente entro en pánico.

"Padre... Sus ojos cerrados... Padre quieto, muy quieto ¡Padreeeeee!"

-¡Nyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- comenzó a llorar, no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Daimao "él ya no va a levantarse". Por alguna razón Gohan no podía percibir a Daimao en el niño. Solo podía percibir esa llama de vida en Kattatsu, lo siguiente que pudo hacer fue acunar al angustiado bebé contra su corazón. El temblaba como las hojas de los arboles por el viento.

-Esta muy asustado, Papá, es mejor llevarlos con Dende. No podemos perder mas tiempo.- Gohan sujetaba tan protector que Pajarito sonrió un poco, miro las fotos donde Piccoro y después miro como la niña estrechaba la mano enorme de este mientras lloraba un poco. Era obvio que ella y Piccoro eran unidos.

-¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?- pregunto la karin, sonriéndole con dulzura.

\- Él es mi tío, me duele verlo herido.

El bebé parecía calmarse un poco en los brazos de Gohan.

-Veo que el niño confía en ti.- dijo Pajarito, ya mas tranquila.- esta claro que son sus amigos, aunque tendré que creer ese cuento de que ustedes dos son padre e hijo.

-¿Porque?- dijeron los aludidos.

-Porque fuera de las... Estas de todos ustedes con ropa rara- se refería a las de la boda- casi no apareces tú.- en esto último señalo a Goku.

Goku se llevo la mano como siempre para rascarse la cabeza y Gohan suspiro con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces un rayo cayó cerca del grupo y de el humo apareció Kamisama en persona. Con una expresión tan sería que intimidante.

Los karin no tardaron nada en entender quien era Dende y en ese momento se hincaron y pusieron sus rostros en tierra.

-Upa... Pajarito... Levántense, yo... Yo no me siento nada cómodo si ustedes hacen eso...- Dende se sentía tan apenado que no pudo menos que teñir su rostro de purpura.

-Pero Kamisama...- Upa se sentía conmovido por la pureza del dios de la Tierra, con trabajo se levantó y su esposa siguió su ejemplo.

Dende parecía estar luchando con un profundo sentimiento de enfado y preocupación. Miro a Goku con reproche.

-¡Hubiera sido mejor que yo hubiera hablado con ello, Sr Goku!- era más que obvio su enfado pesar de que seguía tratando de actuar cordial con Goku.

-Ay... Se me pasó.

Dende prefirió dejar pasar este comentario y fue a curar las heridas de Piccoro.

-¿Cómo pudiste lastimarte así?- dijo mientras se hincaba a su lado- lo que más odio es verte lastimado.

Dende uso su poder para sanar el cuerpo de Piccoro, pero se sentía frustrado, podía restablecer el cuerpo pero no la mente de este. Tan fracturada que no sabía nada de sí mismo. Cuando se hubo recuperado, Piccoro abrió los ojos y de un salto se levantó y tomo distancia, apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades y emitiendo feroces gruñidos. Sus ojos eran dos brazas ardientes.

-Piccoro... Dfggkeee pop nikjiji tonomo.- le hablo Dende sorprendido. Más aun cuando comprendió que Piccoro no estaba comprendiendo sus palabras. Mas cuando su ki se disparo peligrosamente haciendo que todo temblara y trasmitió a todos un malestar mental increíble, Piccoro a decir verdad nunca había despertado alguna de las cualidades propias de la familia del dragón, no hasta ese momento, y ahora lo estaba haciendo, pero no era una bendición como en el caso de Dende o Saichoro.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!- Pajarito comenzó a gritar mientras se sacudía de un lado para otro y luchaba por quitarse de encima algo de su cuerpo.

Dende sentía como algo estaba tratando de invadir su mente, pero luchaba por evitar eso, pero pudo notar que los demás no podían dar mayor lucha.

Upa parecía perdido en alguna forma mirando con estupefacción hacia la nada. Su rostro era la expresión misma del terror. No se movía.

Gohan tuvo una reacción extraña, comenzó a reír sin algún motivo, lo que fuera que estuviera pasando lo estaba desatornillando de risa.

-Abuelito, Abuelito…- Pan estaba llamando a Goku, la niña tenía una expresión temible en el rostro, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba – Abuelito quiero matarte… quiero dejarte hecho pedazos… porque te quiero mucho. – decía mientras saltaba tratando de atacar a su abuelo, Goku podía esquivarla fácilmente, solo en ese momento Dende noto que Goku estaba teniendo mayor éxito al resistir este ataque tan extraño, se notaba el dolor mental que Goku estaba pasando.

-Aguanta Pan… tienes que ser más fuerte que esto…

-Pero me gusta cómo me siento Abuelito… soy feliz… - completamente fuera de sí, Pan sigua arremetiendo contra Goku y lo mejor que podía hacer este ya legendario guerrero era esquivarla, porque posiblemente su estado mental propio no le estaba permitiendo poder someterla sin riesgo de matarla.

Dende era el único ahí que podía hacer algo, tambaleándose comenzó a acercarse a Piccoro, era peor, podía ver esos temores, esas escenas de dolor, sentir otra vez a Vegeta golpearlo, ver a Cargo morir después de recibir una ráfaga de energía, ver a Moori caer muerto. Sentir la pelea de Nail contra Freezer, sentir la pelea de Cell contra Gohan y los demás, sentir cada momento de dolor humano que a monitoreado desde la plataforma, sentir y escuchar esos gritos de agonía y terror cuando Buu masacro a la humanidad. Y aún así, resistía a todo eso por solo una cosa, algo que realmente era importante, su amor por Piccoro. Este lo rechazo cuando estuvo tan cerca y se hinco frente a el poderoso guerrero. Dende tomo con sus manos que en comparación lucían delicadas en las mejillas de Piccoro, lo miro con dulzura pero con una leve llama de deseo en sus ojos.

-"Piccoro… te amo… tanto que me parte el alma verte así, tranquilízate, reacciona, mi amado hermano." – en ese momento lo beso mientras que sus antenas se entrelazaban, ese beso fue más intimo a cada momento hasta que sus lenguas se entrelazaron. El único que estaba completamente lucido era Kattatsu, viendo sin entender lo que Dende hacia. Pero pudo notar que fuera lo que fuera, estaba funcionando, Gohan parecía reaccionar, igual que Pan aunque parecía aturdida. Cuando el beso termino, Piccoro parecía estar soñoliento y en menos de un segundo cayó en el suelo completamente dormido, Dende sonrió momentos antes de reunirse en el suelo con Piccoro, dormido.

-Dende…Dende… - una voz llamaba a Dende, este se sentía tan relajado que no podía menos que desear no ser despertado.-Dende… despierta…- Dende suspiro mientras abría un ojo, noto que era Gohan, después trato de buscar a Piccoro y lo vio dormido a su lado. "eres sorprendente Piccoro, aunque has olvidado como besar, desafortunadamente." Pensaba Dende.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Gohan preocupado – te desmayaste de repente.

-Si ¿y tú? – pregunto Dende mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Sí, ¿por qué? – contesto Gohan extrañado.

-Por hace un momento.

-Dende, tú te desmayaste después de curar al Sr Piccoro, Papá, parece que está confundido.

Fue cuando Dende comprendía que era lo que pasaba, Gohan; Pan y los Karin estaban completamente desconectados de lo que había pasado, eso era un alivio, no le hubiera gustado enfrentar que a causa de las acciones de Piccoro ellos estuvieran dañados permanentemente o que hubiera dejado alguna secuela emocional. En eso Piccoro volvió a despertar.

-Gssddeeefe eeemppo moopo- murmuraba mientras parecía estar palpando en busca de algo, al no encontrarlo abrió alarmado los ojos y busco por todos lados hasta que sus ojos toparon con los de Kattatsu, impulsivamente empujo a Gohan mientras le arrebato a su bebé de sus brazos, Kattatsu sonrió a su padre, este le regreso la sonrisa, ignorando al pobre Gohan que se estaba sobando la nariz a causa de un codazo que Piccoro le dio al arrebatarle al bebé.- Kattasu aafde aaffa monomo mm- le hablaba a su hijo en un tono muy dulce, parecía no notar la presencia de nadie, otra vez eran él, su bebé y eso era todo, el mundo podía irse al infierno, solo importaba su hijo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos, siguen cambios en mi vida, aquí les traigo otro capítulo.

Pero antes de empezar quiero hablar del tema de la semana para los fans de DB, los que siguen DB Super, la cual esta en el arco Reboot de la resurrección de Freezer, los que han visto el Cap 22 ya sabrán, hay quien especula, quien se preocupa, yo digo que aquí fue dibujado por una fan de quien protagonizo esta secuencia, porque la secuencia se ve algo sensual a la vez que dramática, sin spoilar, diré esta cita:

"Y cayo tan dulcemente como un árbol" (fragmento de El Principito), porque esa fue la impresión que quedo en mi al momento de la secuencia final del capítulo. La situación es incierta, solo puedo decir que este arco está siendo más satisfactorio que el anterior, (sigo prefiriendo DBZ la batalla de los dioses que la versión de Super por algunos aspectos). Veremos qué pasa de aquí en adelante.

Sobre el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, aunque aquí no es un poco más corto. Sobre Pan, aunque admito que en GT ella no es de mi agrado, creo que siempre puede mostrarse algún atributo agradable, imagino que Pan es una niña que paso mucho tiempo con Piccoro y por lo mismo hay un vinculo fuerte entre ellos, también planeo llevar este vinculo a otros relatos como Antes de Partir que puede ser explorado de varias formas, ya lo verán cuando avance. Por lo mientras espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Recordándoles que parte de esto es siempre la convivencia con los comentarios, para así saber que está bien y que está mal, siempre estoy de buen ánimo tras leer sus comentarios.

 **Pulpomolcagetero! 8 de Diciembre del 2015**

 **Hijo repudiado de Daimao**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente. Kattatsu había pasado a estar mas tranquilo, Piccoro igual aparentemente, Dende decidió que no quería dejarlo solo, más cuando pudo convencerlo de regresar a la plataforma. Piccoro ya parecía haberse recobrado del parto y estaba más fuerte. No había vuelto a desmayarse, pero era más que obvio que algo seguía mal, intentaron hacer aparecer ropa para Kattatsu, Piccoro no pudo aparecer ni un pañal, Dende tuvo que admitir que la habilidad de crear objetos estaban entre la lista de capacidades disminuidas, también había momentos de ausentismo por parte de Piccoro, este podía quedarse viendo al horizonte, posiblemente soñando despierto, su expresión era sumamente triste, lo que fuera que había pasado durante el parto, dejo el alma del guerrero seriamente fracturada. Incluso el dios de la tierra tuvo que crear ropa para ambos, al principio intento que el usara su distinguida capa y turbante, pero Piccoro rechazo esta ropa al contemplarse en el espejo.

-"Este no soy yo" –Dijo mientras arrojo todo, incluso se destrozo el gi hasta quedar prácticamente desnudo, algo estaba seriamente mal con Piccoro, algo realmente le estaba molestando. Entonces Dende le creó trato de darle gusto pidiéndole que le dijera que quería o no usar, así fue como al final le creó un conjunto distinto, con pantalones de un tono verde azulado y un blusón magenta, ceñido con un cinto azul claro, tenia mangas blancas que cubrían completamente sus brazos, todo el conjunto lucia más holgado , era algo que vestiría Dende, pero no algo que vestiría Piccoro, parecía algo más inclinado a lo femenino de lo que alguna vez había visto en su amado, sin llegar a ser un vestido, le puso una pañoleta blanca en la cabeza sujetada atrás por un nudo sencillo, porque aun parecía desagradarle que estas estuvieran expuestas, definitivamente Dende no podía reconocerlo. Se veía como alguien dulce y tranquilo.

Entre los namekuseines no existe el concepto varonil o el concepto afeminado, sino el concepto suave y el concepto áspero, ahora lo áspero era suave. Completamente desconcertante.

-Hola- Gohan había llegado con Pan ese día, querían convivir y ver si Piccoro podría tener algún progreso. Al ver su cambio de look, tanto padre como hija se fueron de espaldas.- ¿Dende, porque lo vestiste así?

-Se siente más cómodo así, no quiere ponerse su ropa de siempre.- dijo algo apenado, sin entender bien de donde venia este sentimiento.

-Yo creo que se ve bien. – Dijo Mr Popo sonriendo un poco, él tenía cierta noción con el concepto de la moda.

-Sabes Papá, ahora que lo pienso, en cierta forma Tío Piccoro es como un TomBoy.

-¿Un qué?- Gohan y Dende no comprendieron su insinuación.

-Tú sabes, una niña que actúa como niño, según noto, Kamisama es tranquilo y tú dices que todos sus hermanos también lo son, algo así como que todos son chicas y Tío Piccoro actúa como un chico a pesar de también ser una chica.

-Nosotros no somos chicas- dijo algo contrariado Dende, pero Gohan sonrió ante esto- ¡¿de qué te ríes?!

-De nada en particular.-Dijo tratando de disimular estar de acuerdo con su hija, en el fondo si tuviera que darle un genero a la personalidad de Dende, sería el de una chica dulce, aunque en estos momentos el dios de la tierra estaba teniendo una racha de mal humor.

-Voy a jugar con el bebé- dijo Pan antes de que su padre o el dios pudieran detenerla.

Piccoro estaba sentado en los escalones sosteniendo a su hijo contra su pecho, no tardo en percatarse de la presencia de la niña. Más porque esta imprudentemente lo abrazo, haciéndole temblar de la impresión. Kattatsu en cambio miro desconfiado a la niña.

-Tío Piccoro, vamos, se que te acuerdas de mí.- dijo ella sonriéndole mientras se señalaba con ambos pulgares. Piccoro no podía menos que verla sorprendido, era la niña del otro día, ella le había estado mostrando un álbum de fotografías, eso bastaba para que de nuevo sintiera incomodidad.

Pan estaba teniendo un momento con Kattatsu, haciendo esas muecas que normalmente las personas le hacen a los bebes con el fin de que rían locamente, curiosamente el bebé no reía. Solo se quedaba viendo a Pan con un leve tic en una de sus antenas, mientras que Piccoro cubría su boca con una mano. Pan dejó de intentar esas cosas y se dispuso a tratar de llamar la atención de su padre.

-Papá, creo que algo está raro con Kattatsu, no se ríe con las muecas.

-No es eso Pan, a pesar de ser un bebé, el es tan listo como un niño de 5 años. Las muecas deben parecerle algo- Dende no sabía cómo definir esto sin ser ofensivo.

"Boba"

Todos escucharon a Kattatsu mientras resoplaba. Piccoro ya no pudo contenerse y estallo en una potente carcajada.

-¡Tío Piccoro, esto es para que se ría el bebé, no tú!

-Kammdo modo nayu, yehh- dijo Piccoro sacudiendo la cabezo mientras trataba de contener la risa. Su voz sonaba tan dulce por momentos que aun no podían el resto acostumbrarse a ella.- dassn mm o booboo?- pregunto señalando a Pan y después con el puño cerrado se toco la sien en repetidas veces. Debían admitir que Piccoro parecía un niño al sonreír.

-Kamisama, dime que dice.- le solicito Pan algo confundida.

-Mejor no.

"Cabeza... Golpeada... Boba..." después de trasmitir estos pensamientos, el bebé se río, era más que obvio que tradujo las palabras para Pan. Piccoro se río un poco también.

-Par de groseros- murmuro Pan sintiéndose ofendida.

-Mmkaa oobo molon om- interfirió Dende, tanto Piccoro como Kattatsu resoplaron algo fastidiados, era obvio que Kamisama Dende les estaba llamando la atención. Piccoro se volvió a levantar y se fue levitando al otro lado de la plataforma para estar lejos de Dende. - Otra vez, siempre que le hago ver que esta malcriando a Kattatsu hace este tipo de cosas.

-Al menos ya no se va huyendo de la plataforma.- dijo Mr. Popo mientras contempla la distancia que Piccoro hizo entre ambos.

-Disculpa que pregunte, ¿él actúa así siempre?- Gohan quería ayudar como fuera.

\- Mas o menos, es dulce con Kattatsu pero algo distante con Mr. Popo y conmigo, incluso me da la impresión de que ahora mismo se olvido de nosotros.- Dende se veía muy desanimado.

-¿Haz tratado de acercarte a él?

-Es algo difícil, siento que hay una pared entre nosotros.- Dende se abrazo como si tuviera frío.

Pero Pan no se daba por vencida, a pesar de que Piccoro se había alejado, ella fue con él al otro extremo de la plataforma. Decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

-Hola Katsu- saludo al bebé, causando una serie de reacciones desconcertantes, Dende se tapo la boca tratando de disimular una pequeña risa, Piccoro parece algo molesto pero el que está en peor estado de ánimo es Kattatsu. Quien le bufa molesto. - ¿Qué pasa Katsu?- Dende mueve la cabeza, Gohan no comprendía porque esas reacciones de su amigo.

-¿Por qué le dices así a Kattatsu, Pan? – Pregunto Dende tratando de disimular su sonrisa frente a Piccoro, no quería problemas con él en estos momentos.

-Su nombre es algo difícil de pronunciar, creo que Katsu suena lindo.

-El problema es que si te comes una silaba, cambias completamente el significado de lo que dices en nameku. Kattatsu Algo así como "Esperanza renacida" o "Esperanza renovada", pero tú estás diciendo Katsu, eso significa algo así como "simplón".

-¡Vamos, no creo que lo entienda!- dijo ella tratando de disimular el nerviosismo.

-¡Créeme, vaya que entiende!¡Al menos cuando se trata de nameku!

Pan observo al niño, este la miraba con algo de resentimiento, mientras algunos bufidos y gruñidos escapaban de su garganta, Piccoro suspiraba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

-"Ella no habla nuestro lenguaje, no quiso insultarlo"

Piccoro miro a Pan y a Dende, después se dispuso a ignorarlos deliberadamente. La situación se había puesto un poco tensa. Evidentemente ambos caminaban en hielo quebradizo con respecto al sobreprotector padre. En especial Dende, con Pan había más posibilidades que ella encontrara algún modo de conciliar las cosas, el guerrero namekusein se había convertido en un amante distante e indiferente.

Dende decidió darle su espacio a Piccoro, trato de indicarle a Pan que hiciera lo mismo pero la niña no accedió, ella tenía que arreglar las cosas, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?.

-Tío Piccoro, en verdad no quiero que estés molesto conmigo. – dijo ella mientras el namekusein no le prestaba la menor atención, es más, le estaba dando la espalda. – ¿Por qué no entiendes nada de lo que te digo?- Entonces ella pensó en algo. Era unas cosas de niños, aun para Pan, pero considero que podría funcionar. Corrió hacia Mr. Popo y le jalo el pantalón- Mr Popo, ¿tiene plumones aquí?

-Mr. Popo no tiene plumones?- dijo el genio algo serio.

-Crayones, lápices de colores, pintura, lo que sea.

-Lápices de colores si.- él parpadeo.- ¿quieres dibujar, niña?

-Le voy a hacer un retrato. –Dijo sonriendo.

Momentos después ella se coloco frente a Piccoro con una libreta y comenzó a trazar su dibujo, este no era una obra de arte realista, en realidad el dibujo era demasiado raro, pero ella siguió dibujando hasta tener la representación de un gigante verde sosteniendo a un bebe igual de verde, Piccoro al principio ignoro a Pan, pero después de unos minutos se comenzó a interesar lo que ella estaba haciendo, cuando el dibujo estuvo terminado el lo miro de reojo, Pan sonrió y se lo acerco un poco más, de forma que no podía evitar verlo completamente, la elección de colores era de acuerdo a lo que ella tenía a la mano, Popo solo tenía un estuche de 12 colores, así que solo había dos elecciones de verde y estos no concordaban del todo con la curiosa tonalidad de Piccoro, por lo demás era un dibujo más o menos decente en lo que respecta a las cualidades artísticas de una niña de 12 años. Piccoro no entendía el porqué, pero sentía algún tipo de satisfacción al ver ese dibujo tan poco refinado, vio a Pan que sonreía y después volvió a ver ese dibujo, la niña se lo entrego poniéndolo en su regazo.

-Es para ti, te lo regalo.- dijo dulcemente.

-Te… regalo…- Piccoro repitió las palabras con algo de torpeza.

-¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Pan algo sorprendida, pero Piccoro no le prestó nada de atención, el solo veía el dibujo como si lo estudiara, de vez en cuando sonreía de una forma infantil, pero fuera de eso no dijo nada en un idioma que se entendiera por seres humanos.

Piccoro le mostro el dibujo a Kattatsu, el niño lo miro y sonrió un poco, si estaba burlándose del dibujo o le gustaba el mismo, no se podría saber con certeza. El hecho de que ambos parecían disfrutar del presente era una forma de limar asperezas. Algo notable fue que al cabo de unos minutos Piccoro mismo tomo los lápices de colores y comenzó a hacer un dibujo, Pan no recordaba alguna vez haber visto a Piccoro dibujar.

Al principio dibuja a su bebe en un espacio en blanco, es sorprendente lo hábil que parece, es un dibujo de un niño sonriente, después dibuja a un niño, también namekusein, este no sonríe, más bien lo dibuja triste, en el rostro de Piccoro se va borrando la sonrisa y se empieza a poner algo serio, después dibuja a otro personaje, es muy alto, tanto que el bebe y el niño se ven demasiado pequeños en comparativa, mescla el verde con el negro para la piel de este gigante, sus manos son enormes y con grandes garras, traza con el color rojo unos brillantes ojos y este gigante es dibujado sonriendo, son dibujos con extraordinario detalle pero con similitudes similares a los de niños pequeños. Gohan se quedo sorprendido, mas al notar el rostro de Piccoro, estaba hipnotizado por su dibujo, Pan le pregunto.

-¿Kattatsu?- Señalo al bebé, a lo que Piccoro sonrió sin humor. En verdad su rostro se veía extraño, como si hubiera perdido la noción de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Dende, mira.-Gohan le indica a Kamisama que se acerque.

Dende se acerca y contempla el dibujo, es algo que no se esperaba.

-"¿Quién es este gigante?"- en verdad se encontraba preocupado, ese rostro con piel oscura, ojos rojos como el fuego y una sonrisa con colmillos afilados, era algo que estaba perturbando a Piccoro, de eso no había duda. El niño era el propio Piccoro, se veía como un niño a si mismo, eso era evidente.

Pero dentro de su mente podía recordar algo, recordaba a ese gigante, golpeándolo, rompiéndolo, brutalizándole.

"Eres nada, solo vives para obedecerme a mí, tu vida es mía." Eran sus gritos una y otra vez, pedía a alguien que lo salvara, pero nadie venia en su rescate. Ese demonio estaba dentro de su cabeza. Vivió alimentándose como un paracito, hasta que su alma se marchito, en el dolor y la desesperación. "Soy tu amo".

-¡BASTA! ¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!- Grito aterradoramente, mientras sujetaba con desesperación su cabeza entre sus brazos, era la primera vez que decía una frase en otra lengua que no fuera namek- ¡PADRE, NO, NO ME MATES, QUIERO VIVIR, VIVIR!- estaba llorando desesperado.

Pan retrocedió espantada, mientras Gohan se alarmo, Dende lo tomo de los hombros y trato de ayudarlo a reaccionar.

-Piccoro, reacciona, estas alucinando, no es real, tu padre está muerto, el no va a herirte, no puede- Entonces Piccoro abrió los ojos y reflejo un profundo temor, su mirada era la de alguien desvalido y asustado.

-Señor Piccoro- dijo Gohan tratando de estar tranquilo. Incluso albergando la esperanza de que Piccoro hubiera recuperado sus recuerdos.

Pero no fue así, solo comenzó a llorar angustiado, como un niño pequeño, susurrando algo ininteligible. Incluso se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó con su bebé en brazos. No salió de su habitación hasta que el cielo se fue tornando de colores vivos del atardecer. Gohan se fue con Pan, llevándose el dibujo que pareció perturbar a Piccoro.

 _"Piccoro está peor de lo que creí, no puedo esperar más, o podría empeorar."_ Pensaba Dende mientras contemplaba el mundo que le rodeaba, Entonces noto a Piccoro sentándose en la orilla de la plataforma con Kattatsu en brazos y un biberón con agua, comenzó a mirar el horizonte como maravillado de los colores misteriosos que se trasmutaban a medida que el sol se ponía, en verdad era bello al grado de que su corazón dolía, sin notar que la imagen de un ser que se veía tan misterioso hacia que el corazón de Dende latiera salvajemente, ya que le amaba y le deseaba profundamente.

-"De otro mundo"- Dende se sentó a su lado mientras este contemplaba la puesta de sol con el bebe en brazos, bebiendo alegremente de su biberón lleno de agua. Piccoro lo miro por unos momentos y después volvió a mirar la puesta de sol. –"¿Qué te sucede? Te veo triste."

-"¿Quién soy yo?"- murmuro algo taciturno – "vi esas" fotos "que esos seres traían consigo" – después saco esa fotografía de él cuidando a Pan que encontró en su habitación, se la mostró a Dende.- "ellos dicen que este soy yo, pero no me reconozco, míralo, me he visto reflejado y no encuentro la similitud con el yo de la foto. No sé quién soy. Si no fuera por Kattatsu ya no tendría en que apoyarme."

-"Podrías apoyarte en mi por ejemplo"- Dijo Dende mientras ponía su mano sobre la que usaba Piccoro para sostener el biberón. Pero lo que le desanimo de seguir fue el pequeño estremecimiento de Piccoro, no sabía si definir esto como un rechazo o como timidez.- "Tu eres la persona que más quiero, aunque no lo recuerdes, yo, quiero que seas feliz"- Intento de nuevo tomar la mano, pero en esta ocasión Piccoro le rechazo quitándola.

-"No sé quién eres, no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo, eres un hermano que dice cosas demasiado extrañas"- dijo Piccoro mientras se levantaba, Kattatsu dormía apaciblemente.- "Eres un extraño". – dijo momentos antes de volver a retirarse, dejando a Dende lastimado por su bateo a su declaración de amor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

Después de un tiempo regreso con este relato, aquí un capitulo donde he tenido que trabajar un poco sobre el asunto, no se desesperen, que todavía hay mucho que contar. He estado viendo Super, me gusto la saga de el torneo y espero que continué para ver que mas ocurre en esta serie, ignoro si ira a mostrar que pasa al rededor de los 10 años vacíos, pero al menos promete el retorno de varios personajes y como es que las técnicas pueden afectar el desarrollo de Goku y compañía.

Piccoro concluyo que a diferencia de Goku se puede decir que si es asesino, mato a varios soldados de Freezer en la película, el no se anduvo con miramientos. Aunque es posible que el personaje matara a mas enemigos en las películas que en la serie. Diria que si a eso nos vamos, Gohan es posiblemente mas asesino que Piccoro. ¡¿Que opinan ustedes?!

 **Pulpomolcagetero! 9 de Mayo de 2016**

* * *

 **El espejo roto**

"¿Mmm?"

Se escuchaban gritos, eran agudos, los gritos de un niño. Esto llamó la atención de la entidad, no comprendía que era lo que ocurría, pero su primera impresión fue.

"¡Tengo miedo!"

Su instinto le decía claramente que esto no tenía nada de normal, también percibió al otro, quien reía y gozaba de la agonía del niño al que estaban torturando. Sabía quién era el que se reia.

"¡Padre, basta, es horrible lo que haces, le duele!"

La criatura había comenzado a vivir hacia poco, había contactado a su padre mientras este se encontraba dormido. Lo que encontró fue una pesadilla llena de violencia, crueldad y locura. Descubrió que su padre era un ser anormal. Además de que aquello que le estaba compartiendo era una visión desoladora del mundo, algo le decía en su interior que el mundo podía ser diferente a como su padre se lo estaba planteando. Tenía que ser así.

El escándalo brutal termino con el rugido de ese niño, clamando por algo que la criatura no podía entender. Mientras que todo su universo conocido se volvía frio. Este frío era algo aterrador, algo andaba terriblemente mal en esos momentos.

Fue cuando el apareció arrastrándose como una sombra putrefacta, mirándolo como si lo fuera a devorar, él era en verdad más grande, más fuerte.

-"¿Quién eres?"- pregunto mientras se encogía de miedo.

-"¿Yo?"- se rió entre dientes mientras ese rostro reflejaba la más pura de las locuras - "niño, yo soy tu padre"

-"¿Padre, porque estás aquí?"- pregunto confundido.

-"Simple niño, porque tuve un infortunado accidente, mi cuerpo está destruido, necesito un nuevo cuerpo y el tuyo está a la mano, así que me lo quedo."

-"¿Pero que me pasara a mí? Yo también necesito mi cuerpo."

-"Pues te morirás y punto"- en ese momento Piccoro Daimao tomo a su pequeño hijo y le clavo las garras en su pechito, causando que chillará de dolor y deceleración.

-"¡No Padre, no quiero morir, no me mates!"- suplicaba mientras veía como su tórax era reventado y sus entrañas flotaban por todos lados. ¡¿qué demonios era esto?! Fue cuando comprendió que este su mundo era en realidad un huevo, ahora teñido del purpura de su sangre. -"¡YO QUIERO VIVIR! ¡AYUDENME, PIEDAD!"

Esto provocó que Daimao estallara en risas mientras el mismo se destrozaba su propio tórax, creando la ilusión de que su cuerpo se había convertido en una masa con tentáculos al flotar sus entrañas.

-"Niño, la piedad esta fuera de mi diccionario, hay palabras que me describen mejor: vicioso, cruel, despiadado, creativo, sádico, retorcido, obsceno, aaah niño, sí que soy obsceno, ver un cuerpo desmembrado hace latir mi corazón y me lleva al estasis, la muerte me hace amar estar vivo-en estos momentos también el viejo namekusein era una masa purpura sanguinolenta entremezclándose con el cuerpo destrozado de su indefenso hijo, haciendo que el inocente niño se retorciera en una agonía de dolor. Ese rostro reflejaba bien los excesos de su vida descarriada, mirándolo con esos intensos ojos amarillentos llenos de una lujuria por la brutalidad de la vida que solo podía sentirse enfermo, el niño solo podía derramar lágrimas mientras sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, deseaba vivir, lo deseaba con toda su mutilada alma, pero ahora ¿cómo vivir en tal estado de dolor perpetuo?- Hey... No te duermas...- le dijo el monstruo mientras le sacudía con una de sus enormes manos. El niño lo miro sobresaltado, entonces fue cuando contemplo algo curioso en el rostro de ese demonio que era su padre, por alguna razón su grotesca sonrisa comenzó a suavizarse, su mirada pareció relajarse y sentrarce directamente él, - sabes... Me siento mmm... Estoy cansado... ¿tú no? La muerte es un viaje genial, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de que tengo el pecho perforado, me siento... feliz... - comenzó a acercar su rostro al de su pequeño.- verte agonizar me despierta un profundo amor por ti.- entonces le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla provocándole una oleada de dolor aun mayor al jalar de sus entrañas, entonces con un tono de voz tan dulce que era enloquecedor, le dijo- descansa en paz mi pequeño- en ese momento metió su enorme mano en el pecho de su pequeño, quien solo pudo gritar desesperado.

* * *

-¡Aaaafa ahh!-murmuro Piccoro mientras despertaba de esa terrible pesadilla, sudando como un condenado momentos antes de su ejecución, todo estaba oscuro en aquella habitación. Entonces pudo escuchar los balbuceos de su hijo mientras su pequeña mano limpiaba sus lágrimas, solo eso lo hizo sollozar aún más. Entonces se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

-"De otro mundo ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Porque gritaste?"-podía escuchar tan claro la voz de Kamisama, no quería hablar de esto con él, se sentía tan incómodo a su lado después de esa inexplicable declaración que en verdad sentía que entre menos supiera de sus sentimientos o miedos sería lo mejor.

-"Estoy bien, es solo esta horrorosa oscuridad que me desorienta."- dijo en medio de esos sollozos que torpemente no puede disimular.- "y yo con estas manos no puedo tocar la cosa que ilumina porque de seguro la rompo"

-"¿La cosa que ilumina?" seguro es la lámpara - murmuró el joven dios- yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

-"No es necesario"- contestó mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos y se cubría mas con las sabanas.- "voy a estar bien".

Dende se dio cuenta de que todo esto era mas una serie de escusas que cualquier cosa.

-"De otro mundo, ¿qué es lo que te está molestando tanto?"

-"¡No me molesta nada, solo quiero estar solo!"

-"Deja que entre, tal vez puedo ayudarte con tu corazón afligido... Yo..."-Dende solo deseaba con todo el corazón acercarse a su amado, estaba comenzando a actuar como un desesperado por la frialdad de Piccoro.

-¡POR UN CARAJO,QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!- grito en un fluido lenguaje humano. Kattatsu tuvo el impulso de comenzar a llorar por el miedo que le causó escuchar el grito de su padre. Piccoro se sentía tan tentado a acompañar a su pequeño, pero el asombro no lo dejaba, Dende también estaba sorprendido de que Piccoro pudo gritar obscenamente.

Piccoro vio algo en esa oscuridad, era alto, su mirada era tan fría y cruel, podía escuchar el sonido de la capa a medida que este ser en la oscuridad se movía.

-¿Piccoro?- Dende se encontraba con la oreja bien pegada a la puerta, en ese justo momento Piccoro arranco la puerta con todo y bisagras, causando que Dende perdiera el equilibrio, se golpeara de frente con el sólido cuerpo del guerrero namekusein y callera en el suelo algo aturdido. Cuando pudo reponerse de la caída y golpe en la cabeza alzo la vista, esto causo que su corazón se acelerará y que por momentos estuviera a punto de sufrir de una hemorragia nasal. Piccoro estaba de pie con Kattatsu en su brazo derecho todavía llorando con una expresión perdida, completamente desprovisto de ropa, ni siquiera ropa interior namekiana, similar a un taparrabos, por lo cual Dende podía ver aquella área inmaculada de su amado.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Piccoro jamás me ha dejado ser el de la iniciativa, tampoco creo que le permitiera a ninguno de mis hermanos entrar ahí ¡Piccoro es virgen!" estaba más que seguro que su rostro y orejas tenían un rabioso color purpura. "¡¿Que estoy pensando?! ¡no es correcto que Kamisama tenga pensamientos tan impuros y menos con Piccoro en mal estado! ¡debería estar avergonzado!"

-"¿Que fue eso?"-dijo Piccoro no saliendo de su conmoción. Por momentos veía a esa persona observándolo en el oscuro rincón, podía ver sus afilados dientes asomándose en una mueca de disgusto.

-"¿Qu... Que cosa?"-dijo Dende apenas alejando cualquier pensamiento caliente de su mente.

-"Yo grite en otro idioma, yo grite en otro idioma sin saber lo que dije."- él en verdad se veía muy nervioso, tanto que parecía que sufriría un colapso.

-"Tranquilo, acompáñame de regreso a tu cama"- después de decir esto el joven sintió como la sangre le hervía-"¡quise decir que necesitas sentarte!¡si, no pienses mal!"

Piccoro parecía estar algo ausente de nuevo, mientras Kattatsu seguía llorando, incluso parecía ver a través de Dende. Lo cual no era una buena señal.

-"Ven, siéntate en tu cama"- dijo mientras trataba de orientarlo guiándolo del brazo que seguía colgando a su costado. Tuvo que insistir un poco ya que Piccoro cuando estaba decidido a no moverse era como una estatua. Cuando se sentó al fin parecio recordar que tenía a un bebé llorando trato de consolarlo, no funcionaba, su corazón parecía estar en el lugar correcto pero su mente no. Kattatsu parecía notarlo también y eso seguía intranquilizándolo. - "De otro mundo, Kattatsu sabe que algo te ocurre, por eso no deja de llorar."

Piccoro miro a Dende, su rostro estaba siendo delineado por la luz de las lámparas del pasillo, permitiendo ver que su expresión era tan vacía y desamparada como cuando dijo que quería ir a casa al poco tiempo de poner su huevo o incluso cuando hizo ese dibujo.

Entonces noto al otro sujeto, aquel que lo atormentaba en sueños, su padre, se incoó frente a él y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, esto le daba pavor, mas al notar que Dende no lo podía ver.

-"¿Padre, porque te gusta lastimar a la gente?"- Piccoro simplemente le pregunto a la nada. Acariciando a su bebé. Kattatsu dejo de llorar y miro fijamente a su padre, pero este parecía no notarlo, entonces movió la cabeza como si estuviera negando algo- "¡Esta mal! No puedes hacer eso... Los estas matando."

-"Eso es lo que hace que se sienta tan bien, matar se siente bien, beber sangre se siente bien, deberías probarlo"- dijo el espectro mientras le extendía su mano remojada en ese líquido rojo oscuro, viscoso y de olor metálico.

-"¡Aleja eso, no soporto la sangre, estas enfermo!"- chillo Piccoro como entrando en pánico.

-"Eres débil"- dijo el otro espectro, El Otro, el de la capa, sus manos goteaban sangre, su capa blanca tenía manchas de sangre, él era un asesino- "Debiste morir como tu padre te mando, no sirves para nada, solo eres un inútil que ni puede tomar por si mismo un vaso con agua."

-"Jajajajaja"- el espectro de Daimao se reía maniacamente- "Por eso me llevo a tu hijo, no puedes cuidarle como merece, este bebé me pertenece ahora."

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del bebé, pero por la posición de Piccoro, Dende no podía verlo. Era una sonrisa inquietante.

-¡NOOOO, MALDITA SEA!- grito otra vez usando un lenguaje humano.

-"De otro mundo, tu padre está muerto, él no está más en este plano."

-"Él está, siempre me ha hablado aquí"- dijo mientras señalaba su propia cabeza.- "quiere quitarme a mi bebé, quiere hacerle las mismas cosas malas que me hizo a mí, quiere mata su alma como mato la mía, jajajajaja, quiere...- Piccoro comenzó a sonreír de una forma espeluznante mientras volvía a contemplar a la nada.- "estoy muerto, el me mato hace tanto, quede destrozado y flotando en la nada, yo solo quería vivir, solo quería eso, pero Padre me mato, me destrozo con sus garras, yo no hice nada malo."- entonces sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo intensó.-y esta el otro, el otro siempre me trato mal, me encerró en ese lugar oscuro, frío, diciéndome que era inútil, que no servía, que no podía salir, el me odiaba y golpeaba una y otra vez, me odiaba y siempre decía que yo estaba mejor muerto."

-"¿Quién? Dime quien te lastimo tanto" - Dende estaba realmente preocupado "esta delirante, debo sacarlo de esto o podría enloquecer".

Entonces Piccoro señalo a una capa blanca con hombreras imponentes y un turbante, las prendas que había rechazado.

-El hijo del demonio, el robo vida- decía en un torpe dialecto humano- él tomo vida de Piccoro. Él no Piccoro mas, mi Piccoro ahora y más.

Entonces de sus ojos salieron dos rayos de energía pura, "Su mirada de odio" como siempre se había referido a esa habilidad, mantuvo ese rayo lo suficiente para empezar a incinerar las prendas, entonces comenzó a reír tan fuerte.

-Mi Piccoro, ahora y más, ahora y más… ¡Arde Hijo del Demonio, arde!

-¡Popo!- Dende llamo a gritos a Popo- ¡Rápido, agua que hay un incendio!

Kattatsu pareció salir del trance que lo hacia sonreír y al notar el fuego se asustó también.

 _"¡Padre, el fuego es malo, es peligroso!"_ su mente grito tan fuerte que eso hizo reaccionar a Piccoro, quien se alarmo también.

-¡¿Por qué fuego?!- no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho, su primer impulso fue salir por una ventana con su bebé en brazos.

Dende pensó que Piccoro lo había dejado abandonado hasta que sintió la gran cantidad de agua fría del enorme cántaro de agua que trajo de regreso, tanto Dende como los restos del incendio quedaron completamente empapados. Dende miro con una expresión vacía a Piccoro, quien lo miro desconcertado, más al notar que estaba desnudo frente a Dende, su sentimiento era una mezcla de incomodidad, vergüenza y confusión. Dende solo tenía la mente en blanco unos segundos antes de que un pensamiento se formara en su mente.

Enojo.

Kattatsu estaba recostado en la plataforma sobre el pasto del jardín de Mr Popo, mirando las estrellas, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, pero tenía una idea. Más cuando Daimao comenzó a hablarle.

 _"Niño, ya es hora de aceptar los hechos, tu padre está loco, ve cosas que no existen, no puede cuidar de sí mismo, no podrá cuidarte."_

 _"¡¿No será que tu le hiciste ver esas cosas?!"_ pregunto el bebé en su mente.

 _"Niño listo por pensar eso, pero tristemente soy inocente, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que actualmente el piense o haga, ya no somos un solo individuo. Escucha lo que te digo, Junior se pondrá peor y no hay forma de evitarlo."_

 _"¡Él va a estar bien!"_ Entonces Kattatsu se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas y comenzó a gatear a las escaleras _"Seguro esto es algo que hiciste, no sé cómo, pero voy a averiguar cómo es que lo haces y te voy a parar en seco."_

 _"¡RESPETO, YO SOY TU AMO Y SEÑOR!"_

 _"¡PADRE ES MI AMO Y SEÑOR, NO TÚ!"_

-Piccoro lo siente…- murmuraba como si fuera un niño, mientras Dende lo miraba enojado y luchando por secar su ropa.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que te poseyó?! – mascuyo mientras pisaba el charco de agua. – "¿Dónde dejaste a tu bebé?"

 _"Padre"_ los dos namekuseines escucharon tan claro al bebé en sus mentes. _"Padre"_

 _"Necesito un café muy cargado"_ eran los pensamientos de Dende mientras una lagrima se asomaba por sus oscuros ojos, después vio a Piccoro quien estaba teniendo dos cataratas fluyéndole de los ojos _"Tal vez Piccoro lo necesita más que yo"._ Ya no podía estar enfadado con él.

-"¿Ven, vamos por tu hijo? Te está llamando."- le dijo sonriendo.

-Mi ropa, mi sin ropa ahora…- murmuro y antes de que dijera algo mas Kamisama le hizo aparecer su ropa holgada y "suave".

-Mañana iré a ver a mi padre, posiblemente él pueda ayudarme a entender esto. Posiblemente sepa cómo ayudarte.- dijo resuelto.

* * *

Vegeta se sentía tan glorioso, sentía el poder embriagador recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras veía a su alrededor, gente gritando y corriendo, el olor de carne humana quemada y concreto desmoronado, Goku y Gohan con cara de estupefacción, al supremo Kaiosama completamente costernado y ... ¡¿Piccoro con una M entre las antenas riendo y ovacionando como un ebrio en medio de una fiesta salvaje?!

-¡Eso es Vegeta, demuéstrales a estos pendejos lo que es la maldad!- dijo eufórico.

-¡¿Que haces aquí?!- dijo Vegeta muy frustrado- Yo no recuerdo que...- la imagen de Piccoro petrificado acompañando a Krillin se dibujo en la mente del Príncipe.

-Lo mismo que tú, en el fondo también yo quería probar esto, yo en el fondo estoy harto de estar por debajo de todos ustedes, ¡Mierda, esto se siente tan bien!

-Estoy soñando, si, es un sueño. Ya recordé que paso. ¡¿Porque estoy soñando contigo, esta es la cuarta vez esta semana?!

-¡Yo que diablos voy a saber!- Dijo Majin Piccoro mientras se dirigía al arbitro y lo tomaba del cuello. - ¡¿Sera que tienes algún interés conmigo?!- dijo ladinamente mientras decapitaba al humano, Goku y Gohan no hacían nada, eso era evidencia de un sueño sin duda.

-No digas disparates...- Pero Vegeta recordó algo, Bulma hablando con Videl, ella contándole sobre lo que le ocurrió a Piccoro. ¿Era eso, por eso soñaba con Piccoro?

-¡Ya se, en el fondo significa que te agrado!- Dijo Majin Piccoro con una increíble sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Claro que no!¡Eres un tipo de lo mas desagradable, con esa cara tan estoica y despreocupada, incluso ahora que supuestamente desciendes de la nobleza de tu planeta actúas como si fuera la gran cosas.

-Sabes que no es verdad, que yo no actuó así, tal vez así una vez, pero fue hace años. Sabes una cosa, en el fondo sabes que me agradas, empezaste a agradarme desde lo que hiciste contra Buu.

-Tu no tienes derecho a decir que me agradas, no te haz ganado mi respeto como guerrero- dijo tan hostil que asustaba.

-¡¿Ha no?!- Piccoro ya no tenia el símbolo Majin, ahora su piel resplandecía y sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color verde. Vegeta sintio esa emoción de enfrentar un desafió, Piccoro se había convertido en alguien distinto.

Entonces Vegeta despertó.

Su habitación estaba oscura, pero aun en su mente estaba claro el namekusein resplandeciente, ¿hace cuanto tiempo lo había enfrentado? ya habían pasado cinco años, había conocido esa faceta de Piccoro, ese namekusein siempre le pareció inferior en poder, pero debía admitirlo, había llegado a despertar algo de aprecio por él.

-¿El Dios Namekusein?- movió la cabeza- eso sonaría demasiado ridículo, ya es demasiado con que se haga llamar Super Namekusein como para ahora ser un dios.

-Mmmm- Bulma se estaba despertando.

-Duerme, Mujer...

-No hables sobre Piccoro... mientras duermes, me pondré celosa...

Vegeta se puso rojo de vergüenza.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios finales:**_

 ** _Si, hago una pequeña referencia a "Batalla de dioses según Piccoro ", otro de mis fics con corte mas comico, al cual voy a continuar, sigo insistiendo que me hubiera gustado mas desarrollo en el cumpleaños de Bulma en la serie, pero se agradeció el capitulo 42, si no lo han visto vale la pena si quieres reírte, ¡¿Piccoro no es buen actor Vegeta?! me esta gustando que parece que también Piccoro esta limando asperezas con Vegeta, comparten algo en común, ambos querían muerto a Goku. Por eso mismo pensé en poner un sueño, creo que Vegeta es un buen personaje que puede aportar mas aquí que Goku, el cual es difícil de usar, es demasiado egoísta a mi punto._**

 ** _El sueño de Vegeta es solo eso, un sueño. Pero si me gustaría poder hacer un relato con Majin Piccoro, al menos asi me lo imagino._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

Hola aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo, aquí aparecerán algunos personajes que forman parte de la familia de Dende, Saichoro, mejor conocido como el patriarca es un personaje misterioso, su pasado es algo que siempre puede intrigar, desconocemos muchos detalles de su vida antes de la catástrofe que acabo con la mayoría de sus congéneres, aquí lo introduzco a este relato, en el Paraíso las personas pueden tener la apariencia que deseen, no se parecen a lo que se vio en el relleno de DBZ, sino que viven en esferas en donde recrean momentos y lugares de su vida o le dan rienda suelta a su mundo interior, como en la película Mas allá de los sueños, la cual recomiendo ampliamente.

 **Pulpomolcagetero! 16 de Junio de 2016**

* * *

 **Gato de trapo y lágrimas en el Cielo.**

 **En el Templo Sagrado de Kamisama.**

Aquella cosa lo miraba con ojos fijos, Kattatsu se preguntaba "¿cómo se mueve si no hay vida en esta cosa?"

-Maow, Maoerrr- Pan maulló un poco más mientras movía más la cabeza del títere de tela y peluche negro, con ojos de canica verdes fijos en el bebé.

"Ella lo mueve, le metió el brazo por un hoyo en donde se supone que es su barriga." concluyo el bebé mientras trataba de quitarle el muñeco a Pan, esta sonrió mientras vio satisfecha el interés de su "primo" en el juguete. "Lo quiero".

\- ¿Cómo se dice?- dijo Pan con un rostro serio pero sereno.

"¿Quiero cosa?" la miro con sus grandes y expresivos ojos negros.

-No, debes decir "Por favor"- dijo zarandeando la cabeza del títere.

"Quiero" seguía trasmitiendo ese pensamiento exigente de querer el gato. Después miro a Piccoro y ronroneo "Padre...quiero cosa".

Piccoro miro a su pequeño y después miro el títere. Lo tomo por la cabeza y se lo quito a Pan para dárselo a Kattatsu.

-¡Piccoyo!- fue la frustración de Pan que recurrió a ese nombre de bebe que le dio a Piccoro- ¡no debes darle nada si no lo pide amablemente!

-Kattatsu quiere cosa... Piccoro darle cosa... - dijo sonriendo satisfecho el desorientado padre.

-¡Papa, tío Piccoro no quiere entender!- se lamentó Pan mientras su padre seguía tratando de meter la canasta y cosas del bebé en la parte trasera de su aeronave.

-Pan, no es momento de presionar al Señor Piccoro, recuerda que esto es un día de campo.

"Mío" sonrió codiciosamente Kattatsu al contemplar su reciente adquisición.

-Gohan...-Dende se acercó a su amigo, estaba usando su túnica de Kamisama- gracias por esto que estás haciendo- el dios sentía que estaba abusando de la amabilidad de Gohan.

-No de nuevo- dijo sonriendo- tu sabes que al Sr Piccoro lo consideramos parte de nuestra familia, lo que necesita es un cambio de aires.

-Además- intervino Goku- tú y yo vamos a estar ocupados viajando de un lado a otro.

-Bueno, solo quiero pedirte las siguientes precauciones.

-¿Cuáles?-por algún motivo sintió un escalofrió.

-No los lleves a donde hay seres humanos, Piccoro a penas se está acostumbrando a ustedes, se pone nervioso con facilidad.

-Está bien ¿algo más?

-Sí, solo denle agua, nada de comida, se pondría loco si descubre que puede comer, nada de café, cafeína o bebidas dulces. Evita el ruido o hablar muy alto... Y...

-¡Creo que tendré que apuntarlo!- dijo Gohan muy nervioso.

-Yo, aaah, discúlpame, solo es que...- Dende no se había atrevido a decirle a Gohan o a nadie los detalles de cómo fue que Piccoro recupero parcialmente su capacidad de hablar y comprender otro idioma. La idea de separarse de él le provocaba tanto estrés.

-No te preocupes, será solo un tranquilo día de campo. Nada de cosas demasiado emocionantes para él. Te lo prometo.

Kattatsu trato de jugar con el gato, pero se topó con que era demasiado grande para él, la desventaja de tener el cuerpo de un bebé, después lo dejo caer. Sus manos aun eran un poco torpes.

-Apuua- Se quejó. Entonces miro sus manos y movió los dedos un poco. El gato estaba en el suelo, Pan lo miraba seria y Piccoro estaba distraído viendo hacia la nada. "Quiero la cosa, pero estas manos son débiles, algo más, necesito algo más que estas manos torpes." Entonces estiro sus manos hacia el gato de trapo "Ven a mí, ven, ven, ven."-niiaaaun.

-Seguro quieres estirar tus brazos, aun eres pequeño para hacer esas cosas... -dijo sonriendo Pan ante él bebé frustrado.- si tú quieres puedo dártelo pero tendrás que pedirlo con un...

El gato de trapo salto en los brazos de Kattatsu, él bebé onrió al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de lograr.

-¡Niiaaaun!- grito antes de reír.

-¿Tío Piccoro, viste?- le dijo ella demasiado sorprendida.

-¿Ver qué?- no entendía nada porque estaba distraído.

-¡Niiaaaun, niiaaaun!- exclamo Kattatsu mientras dejaba caer el gato nuevamente, acababa de descubrir algo divertido de sí mismo y quería medirse, volvió a hacer la misma acción estirando sus brazos y teniendo las manos como si quisiera alcanzar su nuevo juguete. El peluche volvió volando a sus manos. Rio a carcajadas.

-Ya puede levitar cosas, apenas tiene unas cuantas semanas, yo hacia esas cosas al año y medio. Bueno...- ella se encogió de hombros- eso me contaron.

Piccoro estaba sorprendido y hasta algo apenado. Había perdido varias habilidades como la materialización, su memoria era una coladera, pero la levitación era algo que conservaba a medias, podía volar distancias cortas, pero no se había atrevido a volar una distancia mayor a diez metros desde su accidente, le daba miedo. Ese tipo de debilidades eran lo que le hacían sentir inferior.

-Piccoro.- Ahora Dende trataba de llamar su atención, el miro y vio su rostro nervioso,-"Ellos va a llevarte a pasear con Kattatsu, te portas bien, diviértete."-entonces Dende abrazo a Piccoro, como el estaba sentado eso le permitió poder acariciar su nuca, el rostro de Piccoro se veía asombrado pero no conmovido.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?- dijo Goku tratando de mantener ese aire optimista.

-Al Paraíso.- Dijo con seriedad, el viento soplo por un instante y su capa azul oscuro voló tan libre que por un instante pareció el aleteo de un ave.

-Dende, eso va a ser complicado,-dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza.-todo ahí está muerto, ni siquiera existe ese ki fantasmal que poseen los muertos en el otro mundo. Por eso jamás pude ir a ese lugar.

-Eso es porque yo no estaba con usted en ese entonces.-sonrió un poco el dios mientras se acercaba a Goku.- Voy a conectar mi mente a la suya.

Por unos momentos Goku se quedó viendo a Dende con una expresión algo confusa.

-Dende, recuerda que estoy casado.- dijo mientras le mostraba el dedo meñique.

-¡Esto no va por ese rumbo!-el joven namekusein estaba poniéndose purpura.-Usted es capaz de ver los recuerdos de las personas al tocar su cabeza, me lo contó Krillin.

-A si, vas a hacer algo así ¿no?

-Similar, así que voy a necesitar que esté tranquilo.

-Bueno.

-Cierre los ojos y despeje su mente.- dijo el guardián del planeta mientras ponía los dedos de ambas manos en las sienes de Goku. Dende cerró los ojos y su ki irradio un poco, su capa estaba flotando un poco a causa de esto.

Por un momento Goku sintió que estaba en un lugar vacío, es más, se sintió uno con este vacío. Entonces lo sintió, ese era Dende, su energía era cálida, era una sensación agradable.

"Esto me recuerda mi entrenamiento con los Yadora."

"Entiendo eso, los Yadora alguna vez visitaron Namekusein." era la voz de Dende directamente en su mente. "Ellos son pacíficos pero no pudimos congeniar."

"¿Porque no?" Goku recordaba que esa gente era amable, no entendía porque no podrían llevarse bien con los namekuseines que también son amables.

"Nosotros éramos una sociedad cerrada, no compartíamos nuestros secretos. Ellos en cambio intervenían con otras culturas, eso no le agrado a nuestros patriarcas."

"Lastima, la tele trasportación hubiera sido..."

"No nos distraigamos" Dende no aceptaría pensar en el hubiera. Solo Piccoro importaba, él era su única prioridad en este momento.

Entonces en medio de ese vacío pudo percibir la infinita red que conectaba cada rincón hasta perderse en la distancia, podía sentir a los namekuseines, podía sentir a los yadora, podía sentir a Jako, podía incluso sentir a los dioses vivos y muertos, lo sorprendente es que pudo sentir a Bills y a Wills en el fin del universo. Dende le estaba permitiendo sentir a los dioses. Es más, no solo podía sentir el ki de las personas, podía sentir el ki de plantas, microorganismos e incluso bacterias, las estrellas también trasmitían energía. Todo en el universo palpitaba e irradiaba un potente ki.

"¿Esto es lo que percibes a diario?, esto es como un avispero alborotado." exclamo Goku mientras le parecía por momentos ver dibujado en rostro de Dende en ese avispero de energía vital.

"Normalmente me limito a la tierra, si intentara sentir esto todo el tiempo sería demasiado estresante." le dijo con un tono tranquilo "admito que aún estoy muy lejos de ser omnisciente con respecto de lo que pasa en la Tierra, me tomara años llegar a la perfección."

Goku no podía imaginar lo complicada que podía ser la vida de un dios, mas considerando que Dende se convirtió en un ser divino a muy corta edad, lo más atinado que pudo sentir fue alivió de haber rechazado ese papel. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando el viejo Kamisama al proponerle tal cosa como sucederle en el trono de dios de la Tierra? Goku carecía de la disciplina y temperamento inconformista de Dende, quien aun buscaba perfeccionarse en esta habilidad.

"¿Puede sentirlo?" le pregunto súbitamente Dende.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Hay un árbol en el Paraíso" Dijo con esa voz firme y clara.

"¡Es cierto, es tan claro que puedo alcanzarlo!"

-Entonces vamos a ese árbol.- dijo Dende en voz alta mientras abría los ojos y ponía sus manos en los anchos hombros del saiyajin.

Goku estaba completamente concentrado en el árbol. Puso su dedo índice y el anular justo en medio de su frente. Y ambos se esfumaron en el aire.

* * *

 **En el Paraíso**

-¿Este es el Paraíso?- la pregunta conllevaba un tono decepcionado. No se le podía culpar, el paisaje era un prado infinito, en el cual no había nada más que pasto, flores y extrañas cúpulas brillantes, era un paisaje que se volvía monótono demasiado pronto.

Ambos habían aparecido al pie de un gigantesco árbol, el cual era tan alto como un rascacielos, Dende se acomodó su capucha de forma que esta cubrió bien sus antenas.

-Sabes, me parece raro que te cubras la cabeza, el viejo Kamisama no hacia eso.

Dende sonrió.

-Si, por algún motivo empezó a gustarme esto al usar la túnica divina, me hace sentir más fuerte e imponente, es como dicen los humanos, me siento cool.

-¡Aaah!- para cualquiera seria obvio que este comportamiento es algún tipo de efecto secundario del despertar hormonal de Dende, al fin de cuentas él es un adolescente, pero digamos que a Goku no le es tan claro.

Dende necesitaba sentirse audaz, ya que en realidad estaban en medio de un allanamiento.

-Hay que ser cautelosos, si alguien nos descubre seguro Emma Daioh Sama nos hecha vivos al infierno.

-Eso es algo que me pregunto, ¿porque no pediste permiso?

-Lo hice, dijo que me permitirían visitar a mi padre el próximo septiembre, pero dentro de dos años.-dijo lamentándose y chirriando los dientes.- ¡Piccoro no podría esperar!

Entonces vieron a uno de los ogros que se encargan de cuidar los jardines, se escondiera detrás de un árbol. Cuando este se alejó continuaron un poco más su carrera, entonces fue cuando Dende la encontró, era una cúpula resplandeciente de colores verdes, el joven dios sonrió mientras acaricia la cálida superficie.

-Por favor quédese aquí, manténgase vigilando y por favor no toque nada.

-Está bien pero en verdad es algo aburrido esperar.

-Le prometo que si es paciente, Mr. Popo le cocinara un bien almuerzo cuando volvamos.

Goku se relamió sus labios, se sentía tentado, Mr. Popo es un maravilloso cocinero.

-Está bien, esperare.

Dende entonces se fue acercando a la cúpula, hasta que su cuerpo se introdujo como si fuera una burbuja de jabón.

* * *

 **En algún punto las montañas Paoz.**

Todo estaba tranquilo y agradable, Kattatsu estaba tomando su siesta abrazando su gato de trapo.

-Seguro levitar cientos de veces ese gato debió agotarlo.-murmuro Pan mientras veía al pequeñito en ese profundo sueño. Entonces Pan contemplo con mas atención al bebé de Piccoro. Debía reconocerse que para ella, que había conocido a Piccoro de toda la vida, su aspecto no le resultaba extraño. Incluso ella había llegado a apreciar la belleza del rostro de un namekusein, igual que la belleza de alguien de otra raza. Entonces ella hizo la pregunta que sería incomoda a la larga.- Se parece a ti ¿pero porque tiene un tono distinto de piel?-solo fue curiosidad, sin malicia alguna.

-No entenderlo-dijo Piccoro algo confuso.

-Pan, no es educado hacer esas preguntas.- le dijo Gohan llamándole la atención.

-¡Estoy segura que tú le hiciste la misma pregunta a Kamisama, Papa!- se quejó Pan. Ella respetaba a Gohan la mayor parte del tiempo, pero si algo no le parecía, ella no es de quedarse callada. En este caso atrapo a Gohan en una situación incoherente.

-No es que se lo haya preguntado directamente, solo fue que se dio la situación de hablar de ello.

-Bueno ¿él te dijo porque su pielecita verde es así?- pregunto algo sínica esta niña.

-No lo sabe, piensa que pudo ser o una mutación o consecuencia de que en la familia del Señor Piccoro nacieron demasiados niños de un solo padre.

Esta respuesta dejo algo enredada a Pan, se le noto en la cara.

-¿Que querer decir niños de un solo padre?-Piccoro pregunto inocentemente.

Fue entonces que Gohan comprendió que estaban en problemas, como tener que explicar a una persona adulta con la mente en blanco sobre un tema delicado como la vida sexual namekusein.

-Ni modo Gohan, tendrás que explicarle.- dijo Goten mientras bebía su cerveza.

-¿Que querer decir Gohan?- volvió a preguntar más resuelto a tener una respuesta.

Gohan estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-Bueno, cuando dos namekuseines se quieren mucho, ellos tienen...-era notorio que Gohan no sabía cómo explicarle a Piccoro.

-Ellos se aman, se abrazan y se dan calor el uno al otro, es el calor de su amor, es tan fuerte que incluso se llegan a fundir el uno en el otro.- dijo Pan.

-¿Fundir?- Piccoro solo parecía tratar de armar alguna imagen dentro de su mente. Entonces algo apareció, era el rostro de Dende, se veía agotado y con las mejillas encendidas en un color purpura, pero sonreía de una forma rara. Ese recuerdo carecía de sentido para él.- ¿Para qué fundirse?

-Porque se aman- dijo tan simple Pan.

-¿Que es "se aman"?-pregunto curioso.

-Es como mis Padres, ellos se aman, yo nací porque ellos se amaron. Ellos me formaron con su amor.

-¡Pan!-protesto Gohan ya algo tarde, porque en ese embrollo llamado mete de Piccoro se había formado una idea, una bastante incomoda.

-Formen un bebe ahora-pidió el namekusein con una amplia sonrisa.

Todos los demás se fueron de espaldas y Goten se comenzó a reír de tan solo pensar en la petición de Piccoro. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la inocencia antes de ser perversión? Pero no había perversión, en la mente de Piccoro había desaparecido cualquier recuerdo que le indicara que su petición era indebida. Fuera del recuerdo de Dende entre sus brazos, no había nada, ni siquiera el recuerdo de las complicadas emociones que nacieron en su corazón por Dende, eso había quedado borrado por completo. Piccoro ahora era un alma pura, pero a un grado de ser disfuncional.

* * *

 **En el Paraíso**

El cielo era verde esmeralda, el paisaje tenía una rica gama de colores azules y morados, vida y belleza por doquier, tanto que la mente y el alma del joven guardián se dejaba llevar por la embriagadora belleza de su extinto planeta natal.

Dende camino un poco por este bello paisaje, las flores trasmitían paz a sus sentidos, vio a lo lejos a tres niños namekuseines en medio de un circulo, parecían estar teniendo una pequeña competencia similar a la lucha grecorromana, era extraño considerando que solo son niños de un aspecto tan infantil, el mayor parecía haber cumplido apenas cinco años y los otros dos parecían rondar los tres años. Estos tres niños solo tenían puestos sus pantalones color azul marino y una cinta roja en la cintura, a un lado estaban sus blusones y chalecos.

-Bien Laurii y Chondrii, el que salga de este círculo pierde.- Dijo uno de ellos en un tono serio y autoritario.

-Si hermano mayor.

-Sin mordiscos ni rasguños. Compórtense dignos.

-Si hermano mayor.

-Ahora- dijo dado un aplauso y saliendo del círculo.

Los dos niños namekuseines se encontraron en un fuerte abrazo, sus dientes se veía expuestos en muecas de esfuerzo.

-¡Ríndete, Chondrii, sabes que no me has podido ganar en todos estos años!

-¡Pues hoy cambio eso Laurii, ya caí en cuenta de que tienes un punto débil!- dijo el otro muy sonriente y entonces logro zafar un poco su mano y toco las costillas de su oponente.

-¡Nooo, eso no aaaha jajajajajaja, cosquillas nooo jajajaja!- chillo mientras su hermano lo superba y lograba sacarlo del circulo para seguir haciéndole cosquillas en el suelo.-¡Trampaaa, jajajajajaja, trampaaa!

-¡Ganeeeee!- exclamo Chondrii mientras seguía dándole cosquillas a su hermano.

-¡Tomen esto más en serio! ¡¿Se hacen llamar guerreros con ese comportamiento?!

-A mí me gusta jugar más que pelear-Dijo Chondrii aun atacando con cosquillas a su hermano.

-A mi más tejer o cuidar flores, Ferussa, entiende que no somos como tu.-le dijo Laurii después de quitarse de encima a su hermano.-No somos, lo que es más, tu tampoco. No quieras ser como nuestro hermano mayor Moori.

-Sí, además este es el Paraíso, ni que de repente apareciera un...-Chondrii noto repentinamente a Dende y salto del susto-¡INTRUSOOO!

Esto sorprendió mucho a Dende, en su última visita a este lugar solo existía genuinamente su padre, todo lo demás era una proyección del alma de Saichoro, incluyendo las personas. Estas proyecciones no tenían la capacidad de interactuar con nadie en absoluto si representaban personas. Entonces noto algo más, los niños tenían aureolas coronando sus cabezas.

-¿Quien eres? -Ferussa materializo algo similar a una lanza, era del mismo material de la nave namekiana que trajo al anterior Kamisama. -¡res muy atrevido por invadir el lugar de descanso del alma del Honorable Saichoro! -siseo tratando de lucir intimidante.- ¡Yo me encargare de castigarte!

Hay que ser justos con el pequeño Ferussa, no era su deseo lucirse, pero al menos luchaba por intimidar a un posible enemigo, si su aspecto tierno no le hubiera influido en enternecer y divertir a Dende, seguro lo pudo haber logrado.

También no ayudo que sus hermanos se asustaran y se escondieran tras de él.

-¡Hermano, tengo miedo!

-Ustedes dos ¡no es momento de acobardarse!-dijo mandando Ferussa.

-Está bien...- ambos hicieron aparecer sus respectivas armas, lanzas similares a la de Ferussa.

-Esperen, no deseo pelea, solo necesito hablar con el patriarca.-dijo Dende tratando de no ser tan descortés como reír de estos niños y sus pretensiones de ser guerreros y protectores.

Por un momento los niños se vieron desorientados. Habían reconocido la voz, algo en ellos se despertó.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-Ferussa le enseño los dientes.

Dende estaba bastante sorprendido de la voluntad de ellos para vivir.

-Ustedes dicen ser hijos de Saichoro, bueno yo también soy su hijo. En realidad su hijo ciento ocho.

Entonces se descubrió la cabeza y los niños lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡No puede ser!- Ferussa dejo caer su lanza asombrado, entonces sonrió- El tiempo pasa en un suspiro. Recuerdo que te tuve entre mis manos, eras la cosita más pequeña y adorable. -sus mejillas tenían un rubor purpura muy llamativo.

-¿De verdad eres Dende?- Dijeron los otros con tanto asombro mientras se acercaban.

-Sí, pero... ¿Cómo están ustedes aquí?

-Moori pidió a Puruña que nuestras almas pudieran reunirse con nuestro patriarca. Teníamos la opción de resucitar, pero todos estuvimos de acuerdo en querer estar a su lado para siempre.- dijo Chondrii mientras parecía emocionarse más por la presencia de Dende.

-Todos los de la aldea perdida... ¿todos están aquí?

-Ven, el resto esta aquí.

Dende los siguió hasta al otro lado de una colina, ahí como si fuera un huerto estaban depositados otros huevos.

-Por eso son niños.- Pregunto Dende mientras seguía observando los huevos, todos colocados en canastas formadas por las plantas y el olor de las flores llegando a su nariz. Era una evidente ensoñación de padre todo esto.-Ustedes tres salieron de un huevo como esos ¿no es así?

-Sí, yo salí después de Ferussa, después salió Chondrii. -dijo Laurii poniendo las manos en las mejillas de Chondrii- ¡era un bebé tan tierno!- sonaba más como una niña, su voz ayudaba a esa impresión.

-¡Que cosas dices!-Chondrii estaba apenado.

Dende sintió tanta nostalgia al verlos, ellos eran sus hermanos mayores, eran amables y cariñosos. También recordaba que Moori siempre se feria a Laurii y Chondrii como la Pareja alocada. Ellos siempre haciendo travesuras de niños y de adultos portándose como los cómicos de la familia. Después de lo de Frezeer, su ausencia se hizo notar. Dende no pudo menos que ceder al impulso de abrazar a sus dos hermanos. Estos se sorprendieron pero después regresaron el abrazo. Después los tres vieron a Ferussa, quien sonriendo corrió a los brazos del joven namekusein y se fundieron los cuatro en un abrazo donde incluso hubo algunos besos y caricias.

-¡Los echamos mucho de menos!-Dende derramaba algunas lágrimas, se estaba dejando llevar por la nostalgia por sus amados muertos.

-Y nosotros a ustedes, hermanito, pero no estamos resentidos con nuestro destino- dijo Ferussa limpiando las lágrimas de Dende.

-Vivimos plenamente nuestras vidas, además el Paraíso de la Tierra es un lugar agradable para descansar. - Laurii se restregaba contra el pecho de Dende.

-Es verdad, por favor, no llores más nuestras muertes, creo que hablo por todos al decir que nos gustaría ser recordados con sonrisas.- Chondrii trataba de hacerle cosquillas a Dende.- Porque yo siempre los recuerdo a ustedes felices.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Laurii con una sonrisa tan amplia y una mirada maliciosa rara en un niño de tres años.

-¿Mande?- Dende estaba algo confundido por el cambio de actitud de su hermano.

-¡No es propio responder con otra pregunta!- recrimino Laurii, los modales ante todo.- ¡alguien me contó por ahí que has tenido una relación bastante íntima con el Hijo de Kattatsu! ¡Cuéntame los detalles!- dijo disimulando la emoción, no muy bien visiblemente.

-¡Vamos, no molestes al chico con su vida íntima!- Dijo Ferussa tomando una actitud seria y reservada. Aunque después se le dibujo una sonrisa- no tiene que contar los más jugosos detalles, pero si alguno que otro detallito.

Dende puso un rostro tan grave que logro borrar las sonrisas de sus hermanos.

-En realidad es por mi amado que he venido, su mente se ha extraviado, tal vez nuestro padre puede ayudarme a curarlo.

Caminaron un trecho hasta llegar a lo que parecía un hermoso jardín, había toda clase de plantas que Dende solo tuvo la impresión de haber visto en sueños, eran reales, aquí podía incluso olerlas y hasta tocarlas, en el centro se encontraba un namekusein de más de tres metros de altura, de aspecto misterioso cuidando este jardín, su rostro reflejaba una absoluta paz, cuando sus ojos negros, su rostro era lizo, sin un solo rasgo de edad avanzada más allá de los primeros años de la edad adulta, su cuerpo lucia solido a pesar de llevar esa túnica blanca. Era Saichoro, el padre de más de 108 niños. Este voltio al sentir la cercanía de sus hijos y sonrió al ver a Dende.

En cambio el joven Kamisama no pudo contener más sus emociones, comenzó a llorar.

-Dende… ¡¿Qué te sucede?!- le pregunto Saichoro desconcertado, ni siquiera habían intercambiado una sola palabra y su hijo comenzó a llorar.

-¡Es mi amado, él esta…!- Dende estaba abrumado por todos sus sentimientos, como si el simple hecho de ver el rostro de su padre le hubiera despojado de toda la fortaleza de las últimas semanas, su corazón estaba desangrándose por una infinita pena, no se había sentido así desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo recordaba haber llorado así en toda su vida, curiosamente también había sido a causa de Piccoro. ¿Acaso eso es todo, el amor siempre causa este tipo de pena?

Saichoro lo tomo entre sus brazos, lo abrazo y sintió como Dende colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, su hijo parecía sufrir demasiado y solo podía estar ahí de esta forma.

-Deja fluir tus lágrimas, haz sido fuerte, lo has hecho bien.-murmuro tan dulcemente mientras sentía como las espesas lágrimas de Dende le humedecían el hombro.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios finales:**_

 ** _Los nombres de los namekuseines están basados en los nombres de varias especies de caracoles, como por ejemplo el nombre de Dende esta badasado en la palabra denden (caracol en japones), aquí el trio tiene el nombre de tres especies de caracoles terrestres._**


End file.
